The Elements
by Cead
Summary: "...You tell this so called 'Great' Morgana, that she will be met with all the forces of Nature and the Universe combined, and if she dares to even try to enter these walls, that the Four Guardians of Camelot, the Elements have risen again..."
1. The Journey

"_**The greatest sweetener of human life is Friendship. To raise this to the highest pitch of enjoyment, is a secret which few but discover"-Joseph Addison**_

"Come on, Merlin! Keep up! I can't have you lagging behind all day if we're to reach the lake by dusk." Arthur called behind him.

Merlin rolled his eyes and spurred his horse forward. "Remind me again why we're going?" he said flatly. His body ached from riding and he needed to drink, but Arthur refused to stop for anyone. His iron will once again proved most irritating.

"Because Father's looking to expand the kingdom so that people like you don't have to moan he's not good enough anymore. And quite frankly, I'm quite bored of hearing him talk about it."

A thousand retorts sprung to Merlin's lips, but he bit them back, as always. If he let one escape, it would mean the stocks, a punishment he had never been particularly fond of. He simply kept his head down and pretended to concede defeat. It was petty moments like these Merlin felt most annoyed Arthur did not know who he really was- a sorcerer whose coming had been foretold by Prophets and Dragons with more power than Arthur could even imagine. The sound of hooves striking the ground was the only sound amongst the trees, until Arthur suddenly sat up straight and looked around.

"What is it?" asked Merlin, watching him curiously. Arthur put a finger to his lips.

"We're being watched." He mouthed. Arthur's hand slid down to the hilt of his sword. They slowed the horses to a stop and listened carefully. The wind rustled the leaves. A red squirrel jumped from tree to tree. Then all was still.

Suddenly, a flock of birds took off from their perches. They jumped in surprise. Arthur spurred his horse forward, Merlin close behind him. They risked a fleeting glance back. Merlin saw flickers of movement and knew they were being followed. He immediately felt vulnerable. He had no weapons. Servants were not allowed in case of treason-a stupid rule in his opinion. The only means of defence he had was his magic, but with Arthur so close, could he risk being caught?

They rode as fast as their horses could for a few minutes more, but there was no more signs of life near them, save for the trees and a few blackbirds here and there. The path they had chosen was near a terrifying cliff drop that made Merlin feel nauseous just thinking about it. They slowed to their original speed and both looked at each other.

"Do you think they're gone?" Merlin asked. Arthur looked unsure.

"We'd best stay on our guard. There's every chance they'll come back again." He looked around. "We're not far from the lake anyway."

They travelled in silence for a while, still buzzing with suspicion. But as the fear passed, they began to lower their guard.

"There is one thing I don't get-"Merlin began.

"Believe me Merlin, there are many things you don't get." Arthur sighed.

Ignoring him, he went on. "Why would Uther want to expand the kingdom to a place that is known for natural magic activity?"

"The lake is strategic more than anything else. It has fertile land, a large water supply and can hold the entire population of Camelot in the immediate surrounding lands. As for the magic, Father hopes he can learn from it for future battles. With Morgana still out there, we need to build up our defences."

Merlin knew this was useless. Morgana was a much darker evil than the magic at Lake Avalon. The magic there was pure, untainted by those who use it for their own ends. But a part of him wished Uther did expand here. After all, Freya was buried in the water. Coming back to her filled Merlin with rejuvenation, as if the hole in his heart left behind by her death was going to be, for a time, refilled.

Arthur had killed her. He never forgot that. It was the only strongly founded grudge he had against him, but no matter how many times he cursed him, he knew he could not blame him. He did not know who she was. He didn't even know she was, in fact, human. All Arthur saw was the beast that threatened his kingdom, but Merlin had seen so much more in her. She was kind, gentle and loving. Her laughter was like silver when it escaped her scarlet lips. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and he had even thought that maybe, one day, she could have been his. But nothing could bring her back now.

He stayed in his perfect daydream until Arthur said "Merlin, I've been thinking."

_There's something new,_ he thought to himself.

"Now that Morgana's gone, Guinevere doesn't have a job does she?"

_Oh for goodness sake, here he goes again. Off in Gwen land...That'll be him occupied for the next 6-8 hours. _"Not that I know of. Elyan said she's been helping around the smiths, but she seems pretty down these days. Like she doesn't have a purpose anymore."

"Hmm..." said Arthur quietly.

They emerged from the trees toward the Lake in its splendid glory and beauty. It was sunset, and a glowing golden light gently caressed the mountains and trees. The plants lit up like delicately burning candles in a darkened room, warming them both inside. But it was the lake itself that captured their attention. The water was a pool of molten gold that moved almost undetectably in the slow sweeping breeze. The sight was breath-taking, and they stood side by side together, taking everything in, unable to look away from the majestic beauty of Lake Avalon.

"Wow." whispered Arthur.

"Yeah. Wow." said Merlin, equally hushed. They watched until the sun was blocked by the mountains and twilight began to fall. Urged on by Arthur's taunts, Merlin began to set up camp on the shore. Arthur collected firewood and tethered the horses to nearby trees. Once the dinner was finished, Merlin took the dishes to wash in the water. He was almost finished and turned to walk away, when a glint of blue-silver caught his eye. It was some way along the along the shore, and at first Merlin was thought he may lose sight of the campsite, but when he saw what it was, or rather _who _it was, he ran fast. Arthur called after him, but he kept going, because it was no ordinary sight.

The fragile body of a woman lay in the flowers. She had long damp hair and pale skin, so white it was as if she had never been in the sun. Merlin touched her neck. Her pulse was weak. She wore a baby blue dress, but no shoes, which would have puzzled him had he not known what the delicate framework of blue-silver tattoos along her neck and arms meant she was.

This woman was a water nymph.

...


	2. The Discovery

"_**Here we are all, by day; by night we are hurled**____**By dreams, each one into a several world."-Robert Herrick**_

Merlin heard Arthur's running footsteps behind him.

"What the hell do you think you're-"He fell silent when he saw the nymph. Then after a pause, "Is she alive?"

Merlin shook his head, not taking his eyes off her. "Only just, but she won't be soon if we don't do something quickly."

"Like what? We don't have anything that could help her here."

"No, but Gaius does."

Arthur looked at him in shock. "Take her back to Camelot? Are you stupid? Father would have her neck as soon as we crossed the border."

"If we leave her here she's going to die anyway. Think about it Arthur, do you want her blood on

your hands?" Merlin clung to this with all hope, because there was something about this nymph that made Merlin want to protect her. He could quite put his finger on it, but Merlin wasn't going to let her die. Not here, at least.

Arthur sighed. "If we go back so soon, Father's going to be suspicious. How long do we have?"

"Not long. Feel her pulse, it's almost undetectable. She NEEDS to see Gaius."

"How could Gaius cure her anyway? She's a nymph, not a human. They're completely different."

Merlin chose his words carefully. A slip up here and both he and Gaius could be exposed. "It's our only chance."

"I could go back first," said Merlin, a plan forming in his head. "I know a passageway into the castle. I give her to Gaius and leave as soon as I can. Then we stay away for a while before coming back."

"It's not as simple as that. There are guards to get past, all over the city and castle. How can you cover for that? You'd be carrying a nymph for goodness sake."

"Well, do you have any better ideas?" Merlin snapped. He could sense it was a bad idea as soon as the word had left his lips. Arthur's anger was tangible behind him.

"Actually yes I do Merlin. And unless you remember your place, I'll have a better idea about what to do with your head!

"We send a letter to Gaius and get him to come out of the castle into the forest. He can help there. That way, we avoid guards and we avoid suspicion. When she's ready to move, I'll go in with you first, attracting attention..."

_Of course because you always get all the attention, don't you silver spoon?_ Merlin thought to himself.

"...and Gaius will use your secret passageway to get her inside. Where did you find that anyway?"

Merlin froze. He had hidden Freya in that passageway. He had let Mordrid out of that passageway. How could he explain?

"I was just wondering about." He said, trying to remain ominous. Arthur seemed suspicious, but he let it drop, to Merlin's relief.

"We should bring her back to the camp before it gets too dark. We'll start travelling in the morning." Arthur said, hooking his arms around the nymph and scooping her up towards his chest.

Merlin kept his head down. After almost letting his secret out, he had no desire to say anymore. He ran his fingers through the reeds as he walked, feeling them slip past his skin. There were two things on his mind now: how to protect the nymph was the biggest one. But there was a small niggling question at the back of his mind there seemed to be no answer to- why was a water nymph out of water?

Long after Arthur fell asleep, Merlin still tossed and turned under the blankets. For the hundredth time, he walked over to the nymph and checked he pulse. It hadn't changed. It was still there, he could feel it. _Thump...thump...thump...thump... _She was still breathing too, but it came raggedly. He could try and use magic, but Arthur was a light sleeper in environments like this. He felt helpless as her life was slowly, but surely, flowing out of her.

The tattoos along her collarbone and arms fascinated him. It looked like a shimmering flower vine that had grown from the bottom of the lake and twisted around her whilst she slept. He touched it with his finger, then immediately withdrew it. Her skin was like ice. Merlin took his own blanket and wrapped it around her. He looked out towards the lake, whose waters were dancing with the moonbeams. _Why aren't you back there?_ He thought. _Why are you out here? Why are you dying? Are you dying? Are you enchanted? _ So many questions raced around in his head, almost making him dizzy trying to keep up.

Then it hit him. She was a water nymph. She needed _water._

It was so simple he wondered why he and Arthur hadn't thought of it before. He took his water skin from his bag and ran down to the lake. He filled it with the dancing liquid and ran back towards the camp. He poured a small amount on a square of cloth and placed it on her forehead. Then he sat back and waited...

Merlin was beginning to think his brilliant idea had failed. Then her hand twitched. It was a small movement, but he was sure he saw it. He sat up straighter and took her hand in his. "Can you hear me?" _Twitch._ "Do you know where you are?"_ Twitch. _"Do you need more water?" ..._Twitch._ Merlin took his water skin and poured more against the cloth. She began to stir more. Her eyes moved underneath their lids and her pulse grew stronger.

"Arthur!"

Arthur's eyes flew open and his hand was immediately on his sword. After a glance, all he saw was Merlin and the nymph.

"What?" he moaned.

"Arthur, she's waking up."

"She's what?" He immediately kicked off his blankets and ran towards them. "What did you do?"

"I gave her water!" Merlin laughed at the simplicity.

Arthur looked pleased, but Merlin saw in his eyes he was cursing himself for not thinking of it first. It had him smile even wider.

"So we don't have to take her to Camelot?" Arthur said, studying the nymph's face carefully.

"Perhaps." Merlin hadn't thought of that. His heart sank.

"Well then, problem solved."

"Hang on; do you think you can just leave her? She's not a fish; you can't just throw her back. She was there for a reason. And I'm not leaving until I find out why." Merlin said defiantly.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "You're my servant and you'll go where I go. But I think you're right."

"Then what do you want to know?" said a weak, musical voice. Merlin snapped his head towards the nymph. She was awake now with her hazel eyes wide open.

"Just promise me one thing-you have to let me into Camelot. Your lives, and your destiny depends on it."

...


	3. The Confusion

"_**Be not curious in unnecessary matters: for more things are shewed unto thee which men understand."-Apocrypha**_

There was silence between the three of them.

"How?" Arthur shattered it like a mallet. "How does my destiny...depend on you coming back to Camelot?"

"It's...difficult to say. I don't even know if I should-"she gasped in pain.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked, squeezing her hand for comfort.

"Water... I need more water." Her voice was dry.

"Here." Merlin handed over his water skin. He helped her raise her head to drink. She took several long draughts before handing it back.

"What's your name?" Arthur asked, watching them intently, no doubt feeling useless.

"Nadia...Silverback."

"Silverback?" Arthur asked. She nodded. "I know that name... How do I know that name?"

"Ask your father." She said sharply. Merlin was startled, almost as much as Arthur was. A sudden snap of twigs caused Arthur to twist round sharply. No-one moved.

_What is it? _Said a voice that vibrated through Merlin's head. He recognises it as Nadia's. He was confused for a split second, but regained control over his senses.

_We were followed here. _ Merlin sensed her surprise.

_Any idea who? _

_No, but we don't have many enemies... Except the obvious, of course._

_...Morgana. _

"We should move." Nadia said.

"Are you strong enough?" Arthur asked, eyes still scanning the forest trees. Nadia scoffed.

"I've survived worse."

Merlin had no doubt she had. She may have begun to open up, but Merlin knew this was just the very beginning. He must have sat there for longer than it felt, because before long, Arthur started again.

"Merlin! Will you hurry up?"

Merlin rolled his eyes when he turned around, an action he was sure that Nadia did not miss, because she smiled, which quickly turned to a grimace of pain. The bags were soon packed and the horses saddled. Nadia rode with Arthur, something Merlin had no doubt it was to fuel his already towering pride. They rode at a gentler pace this time, allowing Merlin to take in his surroundings. The oak trees that seemed to stretch all the way to the sky, the flecks of dappled sunshine that escaped past the leaves, the singing of the birds in the trees, even the fleeting passing of a red furred squirrel. The air was filled heavily with the scents of flowers and pollen, sometimes so heavily he sneezed several times, making Nadia laugh at him (judging by Arthur's expression, he couldn't quite understand what she found funny).

They had to stop several times to allow Nadia to rest. It was clear it would take them longer than the usual day to reach Camelot. She got paler as the day went on-which Merlin thought would be impossible- and used up almost three times as much water as Arthur and Merlin put together. They replenished their water skins at midday.

"We'll have to stay at an inn tonight. There's no way we can make it before dusk." Arthur said.

_Really?_ Merlin thought sarcastically.

_Oh leave him alone. It's not his fault he's a bit slow sometimes. I have been using up half his water supply all day._

_No, it's not that. I'm just congratulating him for getting to that point now instead of when the moon's out. _

It took Nadia and Merlin a great effort to stop themselves from laughing. Eventually, Nadia composed herself enough to say, "Where?"

"There are a few villages a short while north from here, the biggest being Red Hill and Calverton. Our best bet is Red Hill. It's closer and there's something there we'll need." Arthur said, not noticing their near giggle fit.

"What?" Merlin asked, confused. He hadn't mentioned anything before.

"You'll see once we get there. We should keep moving. C'mon."

It wasn't like Arthur to be so secretive with Merlin. After a great deal of thinking, he concluded two options.

1- it was a gift for Gwen, in which case, Merlin didn't even _want_ to know, or 2- he didn't want to say in front of Nadia. Merlin hoped it was the second. Looking after a soppy, loved-up Arthur made him want to spew.

...

The sky was dark and ablaze with the light of the silver moon and a thousand little stars. Nadia always dreamed when she was a littler nymph about seeing the night sky out of water. There was something magical about its beauty that had captivated her since she first laid eyes on it. She knew she would see it properly one day, and she had before, but not when the moon was as full and round as it was this night. And she almost certainly didn't expect to be in a room with Arthur Pendragon and Myriddin Emyrs, or Merlin as he preferred to be known, as she did so. Well, to tell the truth, she was only in a room with Merlin now. Arthur said he had something important to do after dinner and had left as quickly as a startled trout before either of them could so much as offer to go with him. There was a silence between her and Merlin after he left, but their strengthening friendship meant it was easy to rid.

They soon began talking about many things. Merlin had a great deal of questions for her, which she answered as honestly as she could without revealing too much. He seemed satisfied with her answers and for a while it seemed he was content, until he asked,

"What do your tattoos mean?"

Nadia's eyes widened slightly, but she quickly regained control of herself and cleared her throat.

"That's a...private thing." She said quietly.

"Oh...sorry, I didn't know." Merlin apologised, looking slightly embarrassed.

"It's alright. I would tell you, but it's a nymph law."

This recaptured his interest. "You have laws?"

This took her aback slightly. "Of course!" she smiled. "Loads of them! Probably more than you do."

"Like what?"

"Well, the obvious ones- no murdering, don't hit other nymphs _etcetera etcetera, _then there's other ones like, don't go near the noughts-"

"Noughts?"Merlin asked, "What's a nought?"

"Non-magic humans. You know what they're like."

"Oh yes... Definitely. "

Nadia's throat became suddenly very dry and her head throbbed. The vines on her skin burned like wild fire and she winced. Merlin reacted quickly and passed her the water skin. She seized it from his hands and took long gulps. He grabbed the wet cloth from the table and pressed it gently against her forehead whilst she drank. After a time, the pain sensation passed and Nadia relaxed.

Merlin stayed beside her for a time, guarding over her. There was a strange expression on his face. Nadia couldn't work out what he was feeling, and she couldn't penetrate his thoughts- he was too worked up in them. She began to feel awkward and eventually said,"What is it?"

"I-"Merlin started, but the door opened with a long creek and in came Arthur.

"Where were you for so long?" Nadia asked, sitting up.

"I told you, I was getting something important." He said, throwing his sword on the other bed before sitting himself down.

"What was so important that you had to stay away for so long?" Merlin said, looking at him with confusion, something he seemed to do often.

"This." He said. He swung his pack down from his back and produced from it a folded package. He passed it to Nadia, who felt baffled at first, but unfolded the package, which turned out not to be a package at all, but a gold silk dress. She felt the fabric run through her fingers and watched it glisten in the soft candle light.

"I know someone who owed me a favour." Arthur explained.

"Must have been one hell of a favour..." Nadia whispered. It was the most beautiful dress she'd ever laid eyes on. The sleeves were long and flowed down under the elbow in a gold waterfall. The neck almost came up to her chin in a flayed out collar that had a wide slit that came down to just below the collarbone.

"Why do we need it?" Merlin asked, his voice sounding...well, impatient, to say the least.

"We need to get Nadia into Camelot right?"

Merlin nodded.

"Well, if she's coming back with us, we can't just make it look like we've just picked up a hitchhiker. We're going to have to pretend she's a lady of importance around Avalon."

"Which isn't technically a lie." Nadia said. "I'm the most important doctor in the Lake, or was at any rate."

Both Arthur and Merlin raised their eyebrows in surprise.

"And how are we supposed to lie to your father about this?" Merlin asked, his voice slightly less bitter than before.

"We tell him she's an ambassador for the natives."

"But the only natives are the nymphs, and if Uther starts to move towards the Lake without their approval, it won't be pretty."

"Then say you want a compromise. Tell him he can expand towards the lake, but not the Lake itself. That way, the nymphs can continue to live in the Lake without being disturbed."

"I thought you said one of the most important reasons for Uther expanding was to reach the Lake for water supply." Merlin said sceptically.

"There is another lake close by. He can use that." Nadia offered.

This seemed to stop Merlin's arguments. Nadia couldn't understand why he was being so silly about it all. After all, it wasn't going to be long before they found out why she had to be with them, but he didn't know that. Not yet anyway...

They went to sleep all in the same room- there had only been one left. Arthur stayed in one of the beds, Nadia in the other with Merlin staying in the same blankets as they had the night before. She felt sorry for him, being treated as the lesser of them all, when they were all equal in both Nadia's and Fate's eyes. She kept the water bowl by her bedside in case the pain sensation struck again, but it never did. She slipped peacefully into sleep, gliding through dreams filled with waves and wind. She didn't know Merlin was still awake on the floor beside her. She also didn't know he was kept awake by strange thoughts of her and was trying to untangle the web of emotions he hadn't felt since the day Freya died. Merlin was in fact, in his suspicion, falling for her.

...


	4. The Revelation

"_**Life and Death are fated; riches and honour lie with Heaven."-Unknown**_

Merlin had not slept the whole night, but he was not tired. He had sat and watched the warm rays of sunshine filter through the windows in the waking hours of the morning. People slowly began to leave their homes towards their workplaces for the day. He considered waking the others, but he wanted to have this moment to himself. The sky was a gentle wash of red and pink, the clouds pure and whisp-like. The people were...normal. It had been so long since he had been with anyone normal. The closest he had gotten was Gwaine, but that soon changed when Arthur knighted him and the others. His mind wandered back to when he lived with his mother in their little village, when life was so much simpler for him. Back when there was no Morgana, no Nimueh, no Morgause, and no constant threat of being attacked by enemy forces. Was it better then?

No way.

Arthur started to stir behind him, so he backed away from the window and set about packing.

"What time is it?" Arthur groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"It's still early, so we have plenty of time." Merlin said, stuffing away the leftover candles in his bag. "I'll get breakfast sorted in minute."

"Nadia still not awake?"

"No. I thought what with everything she's been through she could use a lie-in."

"Wish you'd think that about me once in a while." Arthur mumbled.

"Well, you have work to do, more often than not." Merlin said, throwing him a new set of clothes. Merlin turned around to let him change and went back to tidying. Needless to say, once Arthur had changed, he did nothing to help Merlin, but instead took out his maps and studied them intensely. With everything packed, Merlin walked quietly over to Nadia's bed and shook her shoulder gently.

"Rise and shine." He whispered. Her eyes opened slowly, revealing her captivating hazel eyes once more.

"Good morning." She said quietly, sleep rising away gently from her. She sat up, letting the covers slide down to her waist. The sliver-blue of her tattoos looked even more beautiful as they sparkled in the delicate sun rise. "How are you?"

Merlin jolted out of his reverie. "Fine, you?"

"I feel great. Never better, in fact!" She was surprisingly cheery, which made Merlin smile. He was suddenly very aware that Arthur was with them and walked away from her bedside back to the window.

"And you, Arthur? How are you?"

Arthur looked up from the maps and smiled at her. "Fine, you?"

"Very well, thank you."

"Come on, Merlin. We should leave Nadia to get changed." Arthur rose from his bed, clumsily leaving the maps in a scattered heap.

_Fantastic. More things for me to clean up. _Merlin thought. He and Arthur left Nadia by herself, Merlin closing the door behind them. He was startled when Arthur suddenly turned briskly on his heels, causing Merlin to almost walk into him.

"Merlin, there's something not right here." He said in a hushed tone.

"What are you on about?" Merlin said, equally hushed.

"Nadia. It just doesn't add up. I'm not going any further with her until I know who she really is and why she needs to come with us."

"Don't you trust her?"

"Merlin, we met her yesterday for goodness' sake!"

"Then why did you let her come with us?"

"Because..." He sighed. "I don't know. I wasn't sure, but there was something inside me that made me think that she had to come with us. But I can't put Camelot in jeopardy like this, just by letting a complete stranger in for some unknown reason. For all we know, she could be one of Morgana's spies!"

Merlin frowned. "If she was, don't you think she would have murdered us last night when she had the chance?"

"She didn't have a chance last night. Not really. If she had killed us here, then she would have had to get rid of our bodies and- oh it doesn't matter. All that matters now is that we get some answers. I'm going to talk to her alone. You go get some more water." Arthur shoved his water skin into his hands. Anger swelled up inside him, but, as he had done thousands of times before, he held it back.

"How long should I be?"

"I'm not sure, but to be on the safe side, stay away for at least an hour."

_An hour? What do you want from her? Her life story?_

He walked away solemnly, head and eyes cast downwards. Half-way down the stairs he cast a glance back towards Arthur. He caught Arthur's eye, who gestured at him to leave quickly. He obeyed silently and walked out onto the bustling streets.

...

Nadia looked at herself in the looking-glass. She had been for what seemed like forever. The dress fit her like a glove- well, it did after a few tweaks here and there- and it really did look divine, but wasn't it too much? She had no idea how the royalty of Camelot dressed at court, but it did seem slightly misleading to be dressed up as if she was going to some kind of ball when she was actually trying to do something extremely important- she was trying to save the lives of everyone in Camelot. And she had to start pretty soon if the Dragon was right.

A knock on the door startled her. "Come in." She said, not taking her eyes off her reflection. She saw Arthur come in behind her.

"Is Merlin not with you?" she asked, turning around to face him directly. _Curious that he should just leave like that..._

"No, he went to refill the water skins before we leave." He was watching her closely, something that made her feel quite uncomfortable.

"The dress fits OK I take it?"

"Oh yes, thank you. I was quite surprised at how well it did." Nadia smiled at him.

Arthur's face suddenly turned very serious. For a moment she thought she had offended him.

"Nadia, we need to talk." He said, sitting down on the bed.

"Oh?" She sat opposite him.

"I just have to ask you a few things before I agree to take you any further, and I want the truth."

"Of course, sire."

Arthur sighed. "Why do you need to come with us?"

Nadia's heart skipped a beat in surprise. She was stupid to think he wouldn't ask this question, but the Dragon hadn't said what she should tell him. Why hadn't he said? Was she supposed to just tell him the truth? He wouldn't believe her if she did. She told him this, to which he laughed.

"Try me. I'm sure I've heard stranger things."

Nadia took a deep breath and, slightly shaky, began her story.

"I will start at the very beginning, and I won't stop until I've finished. Understood?"

Arthur nodded. Nadia took a drink of water from her goblet.

"When I lived in Avalon, before your time Arthur, the nymphs were happy. My father and your father, they used to be... friends." She laughed. "Seems strange now, considering what happened afterwards. Anyway, when your father thought it impossible that your mother could conceive any heir- not just a male one- he sought the advice of my father, Abandius Silverback."

A flash of recognition swooped across Arthur's eyes, but to Nadia's relief, he stayed quiet.

"He tried many things my father gave him- potions, enchantments and the like- but still, your mother was hollow. So when she died, one of the first species to be on your father's purge were the water nymphs. There was a battle at the Lake, and amidst the fighting, my father was killed. The battle was never recorded however, for a reason known only to your father. We lived in constant fear ever since of the knights of Camelot, but when the Great Dragon escaped, we gained hope. He came to Avalon and summoned our Elders, our oldest, wisest and most trusted advisors. He told them that the youngest Silverback-that's me- would save Uther's life. Naturally, they were furious and banished me from the Lake, much to my poor mother's despair. Next to the reeds, I sat and waited. The Dragon came and told me what I had to do. He knew you and Merlin were on your way here, and he told me that if Uther's life, and all of the people in Camelot, were to be saved, I must go with you.

"When he left, I waited, but my throat began to dry and my skin to burn. I reached for the water of the lake, but the Elders had cast a spell on it so that if I reached for it, it would move. Before the day was over, I collapsed, thinking that you would never come. But you did. I'm so glad you did."

Arthur's face was one of many emotions. Shock was the main one, pity in at close second. He was silent for a while longer, and then said, "So you are to save my father's life?"

"It appears so."

"When? What's going to happen to him?"

"That I promised not to tell you. And believe me, you wouldn't want to."

He ran his face though his hands. "If your father was killed by mine, why would you want to save him? Surely you would leave him to die."

Nadia smiled. "I am not cruel, Arthur. Yes he may have killed my father, but I won't save him out of compassion for him. If he dies, so does Camelot."

"How?"

"If Uther dies, don't you think Morgana is going to take advantage?"

He murmured his agreement. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For what my father did to your people."

"It is not your place to be sorry. Anyway, they are no longer 'my people'. "

"Well then, I thank you."

"Leave the thanks until it is due Arthur." They smiled at each other, and for the first time since they met, Nadia finally felt comfortable around Arthur, knowing that they could be friends.

...


	5. The Attack

"_**It is not death therefore that is burdensome, but the fear of death."-Ambrose**_

Merlin walked slowly and quietly, head and eyes down. Just another face in the crowd; that was his way. Both his and Arthur's water skin were filled to the brim, so he had nothing to do in his aimless wandering. It was times like these that were good for long sessions of deep thought, and Nadia was one of the deepest enigmas he had ever faced.

Arthur was right: there were too many questions without answers. Questions like "Who are you really?", "Why do you need to come to Camelot?", "Why were you out of water?" and most importantly, "What the bloody hell had happened in the past two days?" One day, he was just Merlin, nothing unusual-by his standards of course-, and now, he found himself inside in a crazy state of mind, one where nothing and everything made sense, one where he found himself full of doubt and trust, and one that made his cruelly uncomfortable and completely at ease. Why?

He thought long and hard, but the only thing that had changed was the arrival of Nadia, and why should that change anything? He was still mourning Freya, deep in the bottom of his heart, and Nadia shouldn't-and couldn't- change that. But she had. At the Lake, he had not once thought of Freya, not once gone done to the water's edge, hoping she would appear from the water and that they would go on to live their lives as if nothing had ever happened- like he had planned to do, before the discovery...

He felt frustrated at both himself and Nadia- at himself for getting so hung up on Nadia and being a total idiot, and at Nadia for being so easy to be hung up on. In fact, he was so frustrated, he didn't realise what was going on around him until it really was too late.

...

"Where _is_ Merlin? He should have been back by now."

Arthur was right, he had been away for absolutely ages. Nadia was starting to worry. Camelot may not be that far away, but they had to leave soon.

"How long did you tell him to stay away for?" she asked, watching patiently from the window. She scanned the crowd, but she couldn't see him anywhere.

"About an hour, but there's no way even Merlin could consider this long to be an hour."

_Oh dear god..._

"I'm gonna go look for him. I swear to god when I find him he won't even remember his own name."

With that, Arthur was gone, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god..." Nadia muttered to herself. She really was getting worried now- on one hand, if Arthur found Merlin, he would probably feel the need to run away again when Arthur started to beat the living daylights out of him, but on the other hand, if Arthur didn't find Merlin, it would probably be someone else trying to kill him. She wasn't quite sure which was worse...

...

Arthur wandered the streets, struggling against the tide of people in the market place. It was considerably smaller than Camelot's own market, but that didn't stop it being ten times harder to walk through. He put it down to them not knowing who he was and the respect he deserved. In Camelot, he felt like Moses parting the Red Sea whenever he walked outside. Most people called it power that they felt as they moved away from him, but in all honesty, Arthur had grown tired of it. He'd been bored of being a prince for years. He just hadn't told anyone. Besides, who would listen? Who would understand? His father? No chance. The knights and guards? No, they'd do the usual and say "Don't be silly Arthur" and "But you're so lucky Arthur". No-one took him seriously anymore.

He looked everywhere for him, but Merlin was nowhere to be found. He went first to the water pump, but it was being used by a ragged old woman. Then he checked the alleyways, but still, no luck. Eventually, he made his way to the market place. Arthur checked every stall, every cart, every face, yet Merlin still evaded him. By now, he was getting _extremely_ ticked off. Then something caught his eye. A blue scarf lay on the ground of a before unseen alley, just like the one that Merlin had been wearing before he'd left. Arthur picked it up and looked around.

"Merlin!" he called. There was silence, and then a tiny groan of pain from further into the shadows. Arthur bolted towards it, calling repeatedly. Eventually, he found him, lying in a heap on the floor. There was a knife cut along his cheekbone, dark bruising around his eyes and an ever-increasing blood stain on his shirt, which he held onto tightly.

"Bloody hell! What happened?" said Arthur, using Merlin's scarf to soak up some of the blood on Merlin's cheek.

Merlin raised a shaky hand and pointed to where another body lay, unmoving. Arthur walked cautiously towards it, confirmed he was dead and ran back towards his servant.

"Come on," he said, putting his arm under Merlin's shoulder. "We need to get you back to the inn."

Merlin could barely stand even with Arthur's support, so he carried him, like he had with Nadia, and began the journey back to the inn. Many people stared at him, most with concern etched on their curious faces, but Arthur ignored them and kept walking until he reached the inn. No-one was downstairs, to Arthur's relief, and it seemed as if the place was dead inside until they reached their room. Arthur knocked on the door with his elbow.

"Nadia! Quick open the door!" he shouted. After a small second filled with the rushing sound of footsteps from inside, Nadia appeared, flinging open the door. She gasped when she saw them, but let them past without a word. Arthur laid him down on the bed.

"He's been attacked."

"Any loss of consciousness?" she asked, rushing towards Merlin's neatly packed packs, which she ripped open, scattering everything all over the place.

"Not that I know of, but I only just found him."

"Dammit!" she exclaimed with frustration, stepping back from the bags. "Arthur, give me your dagger." He passed it without hesitation, but with much confusion.

She cut a long wide chord of material from the blue dress she had worn previously and tied it around Merlin's bleeding waist. Taking the water bowl, she soaked it and paused. She muttered something under her breath and somehow, the blood crept back into the wound, leaving his shirt looking as good as new.

_Sorcery..._ Arthur realised, but said nothing. She was healing him. That was all that mattered.

She untied the material and used it again on the cut on his cheek. When his skin had knitted itself together again, she stood up and took the cloth which Merlin had used for wiping her own forehead.

"Close your eyes." She said softly. He obeyed without even a whisper.

Gently, she sat patting his eyes. The bruises slowly faded without a single mark.

"Sleep now." She whispered, placing the cloth on his brow. Then she stood again and turned to face Arthur.

"He'll need to sleep for a few hours, but we should be able to leave in time to reach Camelot." She said confidently.

"Thank you." Arthur said, still confused at how quickly she had worked to save him.

"I'll start to tidy this away. I made such a mess..." Nadia sighed, picking up maps and clothes from the floor.

After a long and uncomfortable silence between them, Arthur gathered the courage to say, "You...used magic, didn't you?"

She faced him again, looking straight into his eyes. "Of course I did. If I hadn't, he would just look like he's sleeping... You don't have a problem with that, do you?"

Arthur thought for a moment. Normally, if someone had used magic in front of him as plainly as she had, he would have arrested them on sight, but... she had saved his live. He couldn't arrest her for that.

"It's confusing for you isn't it?" Nadia said, watching him carefully. "Using magic for good conflicts with what you've been taught about it. I can see it in your eyes. The moral confliction."

Arthur was taken aback by this. He hadn't expected her to be so adept at reading him. "I... I'm not supposed to let people use magic, but... I don't see why you should be arrested for what you did."

She smiled. "Then I thank you, for many would have."

Arthur returned her smile. Little did he know just how much her magic here would change his destiny and so many others.

...


	6. The Return

"_**Sleep, that deplorable curtailment of the joy of life."- Virginia Woolf**_

Merlin woke slowly, his vision still hazy. He had a time where he felt completely relaxed. No muscles moved inside of him. Instead they lay like a soft blanket, comforting him and soothing his tired mind. After a few brief moments of stupor, he focused on the scene before him. Nadia was at his side, turned towards the bed table. She was wringing out a cloth and re-soaking it time and time again, checking each time the weight, shaking her head and dumping it back heavily in the bowl. Arthur was checking the maps again, but he seemed to be distracted, as if deep in thought...

_Yeah, right!_

Nadia checked the cloth again, this time nodding and turning back to face him. She had a short second of shock when she realised he was awake, but regained herself and smiled. "Hey." She said gently.

Arthur looked up from his maps. "Ah, you're awake. C'mon then, we've got to get going."

Nadia gave him a look. "He has only just gotten up. Give him a few moments."

Arthur returned her look, but said no more. Nadia helped Merlin up off the bed with a surprisingly strong arm for one so thin. He felt dizzy on his feet, but moved along, leaning on Nadia for support. Her skin was warm against his side, and for the first time since they met her hair had completely dried to show a brilliant gold. Suddenly, there was no-one else in the room, just them. And Merlin liked it. He drank in her presence, her aura, her glow. He studied the sparkle in her hazel eyes, the curve of her cheeks, and the smoothness of her skin. Nothing else in the room mattered. She was there, and she captured the attention of every drop of essence in his soul.

...

He was looking at her strangely again, but it felt kind of nice. There was something gentle in his eyes that shone in delicate bursts of the reflecting sun light. His hair was slightly damp from a cold sweat that had broken out whilst he slept, and it stuck to his forehead in a midnight waterfall. His lips were dry from dehydration-probably from his long sleep- and his hand on her shoulder was as soft as summer rain, the fingers like glossy feathers. Nadia lost herself in his eyes for what seemed like a lifetime, a long, beautiful, perfect lifetime, until a dull thud behind them, followed closely by a low curse, broke their trance.

Arthur, clumsily, had dropped the bowl of water on the floor. She knew this before she had even turn around. Nadia had sensed the droplets scatter across the wooden floorboards, separated from their molecular counterparts. She felt it in her brain, on her skin, in her ears, in her nose and in her throat. Every fibre of her being had assimilated its descent and its crash to the ground, as loud as a church bell in her ears and as heavy as a plough on her skin.

She turned forcefully and quickly to face him. There was nothing she could do now of course. The water had already soaked into the wooden fibres, making its new home amongst the splints of the dead tree nymphs' grave.

"I'll clean it up." Merlin said, breaking away from her side. He winced slightly as he crouched, but said not a word as he picked up the bowl and began to soak up the water with a cloth.

Nadia busied herself whilst he did so, re-making the bed from which Merlin had risen, smoothing out the bumpy creases. She thought about what strange thing had occurred. She had been in a perfect daydream with Merlin, then the water had spilled and she had been reminded that she couldn't- no matter how much she wanted to- even have a chance with him. They were too different. Yes, he may have been a sorcerer, but he wasn't a nymph. He didn't have the powers she did over the preservation of life (including her own of course), and he wouldn't _want_ to know exactly how old she was.

"We should probably get going." Arthur said, completely ignoring Merlin's obvious pain as he bent down slowly. This seriously annoyed her- his utter disregard for his servant was shameful-, but somehow, she managed to keep her head about her and complied with his command. She helped Merlin carry the packs out to the horses and tied them to the saddles.

"We should get you your own horse." Arthur said.

"Why?" Nadia asked.

"If you are this so-called all powerful ambassador, you should at least have your own horse." He said in such a voice that apparently it was obvious. Perhaps it was, but she wasn't really paying attention to the arrogant prince. She was watching Merlin closely. It was obvious he was in pain, but for some reason, he wouldn't say anything.

"Come on Merlin. There's a stables on the outskirts."

"Hang on, you want to send him out on his own?" Nadia balked. "No way. I'm going with him."

Arthur narrowed his eyes at her. She could tell she was in dangerous territory here.

"And in fact, you should probably come too. Just because Merlin's assassin's dead doesn't meant there isn't one for you as well."

"Excuse me, but I think you'll find I'm in charge here. NOT you." He said through tightly gritted teeth.

"But you can't deny that I'm right."

An uncomfortable pause followed her remark, and then, "No."

"Well then."

"All the same I demand that you give me the respect that, as a Prince and First Knight of Camelot, I deserve."

"No disrespect was meant, sire. How can disrespect be caused by pointing out the obvious flaws in your plan?"

"Nadia..." Merlin whispered in a tone of severe warning. In turn she gave him a look, but then turned to Arthur.

"I'm sorry." She said, head slightly bowed. There was nothing more said between them.

...

Merlin could see the towering city walls of Camelot through the thickets in their shining glory. But something was wrong. The flags had been changed to black instead of white- still with the Pendragon crest, so he knew the city hadn't been overrun whilst they were away thank god-, but there could be only one reason why those flags were flying. He had seen them only once before, when Arthur had been bitten by the Questing Beast. Everyone believed him dead. So if they were flying then, it meant that someone was now. _Three guesses who..._

"Arthur! The flags!" Merlin cried. Arthur looked up sharply, cursed, then spurred his bay forwards into a fearsome gallop. Nadia followed suit, digging in deeply to the sides of her white stallion, Zohar. Merlin was close behind on his chestnut, but Arthur was pulling ahead quickly. His face had gone whiter than Nadia's and his eyes were ablaze with the fire like only Arthur could conjure.

The guards at the gate jerked quickly to the sides to let them pass. The people on the street did so too, but nothing would stop them. Gaius was waiting for them on the front steps, eyebrow raised as usual. He took a long hard look at the trio as they dismounted their horses- obviously unsure of Nadia's presence-, but took his main attention to Arthur, who ran up towards him and almost into him. Immediately, Gaius turned on his heels and began to walk as fast as he could, which regrettably wasn't that fast, all the while relaying information to Arthur.

"It happened last night in the middle of a council meeting. He'd been complaining of headaches and loss of vision throughout the day, but nothing I couldn't solve. Then without warning he lost consciousness and hasn't been awake since."

"What do you think?" Arthur asked, an undisguised tone of anxiousness in his voice.

"I have had ideas but nothing final yet." Gaius answered, opening the door to the King's chambers. Arthur and Nadia went straight in, but Gaius pulled Merlin by the arm to one side.

"This is sorcery Merlin of the highest mark, I'm sure of it. No doubt Morgana's work." He whispered.

"What should we do?" he asked.

Gaius sighed. "Alas, I'm afraid there's nothing we can do. The magic's too strong to break without doing it outright. We'd both be discovered."

Merlin smiled. "That's what you think now. But you haven't met Nadia."

Gaius followed him into the chambers where Arthur and Nadia sat around the King's bed. Uther was obviously had a fever and his eyes wandered underneath closed eyelids as if he were enduring a horrible nightmare of some kind. Merlin had no doubt he was, especially if it was Morgana's work. Guinevere was at the fireplace, boiling a large pot of water. She looked at Arthur, but received nothing in return. Arthur had eyes only for his father. He held his hand in a tight grip and watched Uther intensely.

"Nadia, you knew this was coming." He said quietly, his throat gripped by fear.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Can you do something?" Arthur raised his head just a little to look her in the eyes.

She gave a weak smile. "Yes, I believe I can. But it's going to be difficult and it's going to be long. Do you understand that I may have to use sorcery?"

Arthur nodded. "Anything to save him. Just... do what you can."

Merlin took a sideways glance at Gaius, who was looking at Nadia strenuously. Suddenly, he took a step back.

"Nadia Silverback?" he said hoarsely.

Nadia looked up sharply. "Yes."

Gaius smiled. "Well, I never thought I'd see you here."

"What do you mean? How do you know who I am?" she asked, looking Gaius up and down.

"I knew your father."

...


	7. The Shattering

"_**Shall one who hates justice govern?"-Unknown**_

Nadia's voice turned to stone, a thousand questions swirling around in her head. Questions like, "When?" "Where?" but most of all "How?" How had her father come to have known this physician, and how had he known who she was? Nadia wasn't even born when her father died, so how did... oh she wasn't even going to try and unfurl it all when the King of Camelot was dying beside her.

_Nadia?_ Merlin's voice vibrated around her skull. _Are you alright? _

_Yes, yes I'm fine... I think... _She wandered off in her own imagination, before snapping back and saying "Well then you succeeded where I failed." She tried her hardest to focus on something else.

The girl adding fire to the water caught her attention. She assumed this was the Guinevere Arthur had been thinking about so much (she hadn't been in his head a lot, he just made it so hard to ignore his thoughts when they were so strong), which she confirmed with Merlin. She had dark skin, dark hair and dark eyes, but she gave out a strong aura of calm, peace and innocence. She certainly was pretty, there was no denying, and from what she could see, she moved gracefully, gliding effortlessly. Nadia made a mental note to watch her carefully.

Guinevere brought the fire-water to the bed-side. Instinctively, Nadia began the connection process by reaching out in her mind to the familiarity of the water. She could tell the water was irritated by the fire's presence, but she managed to ignore it and slowly but surely, it understood its healing purpose, just as it had with Merlin. Except this time it was a whole different ball game. Magic enchantments were much more difficult to break and this one was particularly strong. However, the advantage with these was that they could be traced. But tracing wasn't the important thing here. Saving Uther's life was.

The King was clearly in distress. With his wandering eyes and twitching mouth, it was obvious he was suffering from _tantibus vaga_ (the wandering nightmare), and judging by his pale skin and irregular breathing and heart rate, also from _distractio pulmonum_ (pulmonary distraction). She started counting down the possibilities. Not an earth curse, there was no sign of internal rage which would occur normally in a fire sign such as Uther. Nor was it a water curse as there was no sign of soul deterioration. A fire curse would be instantly reflected, so it had to be an air curse. Nadia took a sharp breath through clenched teeth.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"Who else was in the room when Uther lost consciousness?" she said, quickly jumping to her feet and running towards the window.

"About 10 councillors, 3 guards and 4 servants. Why?" queried the physician.

Nadia checked the position of the clouds. Their formation was running against the wind in a 6-point star shape, the typical sign of an air curse.

"It's an air curse coming from the North. That's where the sorcerer is situated. "Nadia drew back from the window cautiously at first, and then ran back to Uther's bedside. His skin had paled even more and he was shivering with the cold.

"My guess is that's also why he's so cold. It's taking his warmth and pulling it South."

Arthur touched the side of his father's cheek. "She's right. So what can you do about it?"

Nadia sighed. "You want my honest answer? Not much and not quickly. Air curses are difficult to find the cause of and much more difficult to cure. It could take days, maybe even weeks to even get him to come around-"

"But you can still do it?"

"Of course I can, it's just..."

"Air curses are contagious to anyone there at the time of attack." The physician finished off the end of her tailed sentence.

Nadia nodded in his direction before turning back to Arthur. "Yes and my guess is that it has gotten to the Councillors, the guards and the servants, plus whoever they've been near in the past day or two."

"The entire city could have this!" Merlin exclaimed. The effect of what he said rippled around the room and placing shock in everyone's faces.

"And the worst part is they won't even know until it's too late. This isn't going to end well, so we have to start preparing. It's bad enough having one person with an air curse of this magnitude, but the entire city..."

Nadia ran her head through her hands in a gesture of desperation. Silence filled the room as the immensity of their situation was finally grasped. You could have heard a feather fall from the King's pillow down to the floor in the dead air. No one moved, no one talked, and no one even dared to breathe.

The whole of Camelot could die within a day.

...

There was great activity in the hours that followed.

Arthur appointed himself at the head of Camelot as replacement for his father-much to the disappointment of Merlin, who had placed upon him even more duties to add to his plentiful selection- and was constantly busy with his newly appointed Council- Lancelot, Gwaine, Elyan and all the others he had Knighted when he was forced into hiding- created plans of action. The epidemic was spreading quickly, leaving farmers, smiths, tradesmen and weavers completely unable to leave their beds. The trade was falling dramatically and they had to call upon every alliance they had for help, but as discreetly as possible. The worst that could happen now would be if Morgana got wind of how much she had affected them.

Guinevere and Gaius nursed the sick almost constantly, but there was no sign of the flow of ill calming. They spent their time changing brow cloths, boiling water, crushing herbs and moss for poultices and analysing every book for even a glimpse of a cure. They themselves were lucky- Nadia had managed to protect them with a counter-curse so they could continue, although sometimes they wished she hadn't. They saw the suffering around them whether their eyes were open or closed. They felt it on their skin, they smelt it in their nostrils, and they heard the groans and moans in their ears, but there was no stopping the spread.

Merlin was ordered by Arthur to help Nadia with healing the King. This was decidedly more enjoyable than his normal serving duties- even if it was busier. He was always collecting water, reading scrolls, noting cloud and wind positions and washing sweat drenched sheets. However, the company was certainly better. Nadia always tried to remain positive and calm, even when she was at her most frustrated. She made light of the situation and still managed to smile at him, which made him smile back.

Nadia was working as hard as she could, tirelessly racking her brains for new ways to counter Morgana's attack. She tired countless spells, poultices and remedies, but nothing seemed to work. Merlin always helped her make the best of the circumstances, whether if it was with a smile, a laugh or just a look, it gave a certain warmth to the shadow of death hanging over them. When Uther took a particularly bad turn, Nadia had become extremely ill-tempered, but it was just a simple arm around her shoulder and his hand in hers that relaxed her just enough to find the answer to the problem. With Uther returned back to his normal sleeping state, they had shared a sigh of relief, followed by a long lock of eyes, ending finally in an awkward moment when Guinevere entered to ask for news and was taken aback by the lack of activity and mass of atmosphere between them.

Nevertheless, they all continued throughout. Then eventually, on the seventh day, Nadia noticed a sudden change to Uther. It came soon after Nadia's latest attempt to save the King's life by combing sphagnum moss and magically charged water to create a poultice Nadia had barely ever heard of- as if they were more of a legend than a reality. Merlin was soon at her side to confirm her discovery. His skin had returned to his normal colour and his temperature had risen to its normal degree. Arthur was sent for immediately, with the news that within a few hours, his father would awaken. Needless to say, he was there within moments of even comprehending what had been said to him, and sat by his father's side patiently, congratulating Nadia on her achievements.

Approximately 3 hours passed before the first flicker of movement passed over the King's face. The atmosphere rose dramatically in tension, until there was the slow opening of eyelids and Uther awoke.

Arthur breathed out a heavy breath in relief, one that was copied around the room. He did not speak, but he scanned the room, eyes landing first on his son, staying there for a moment, then gliding across Guinevere, Merlin and Gaius before finally, Uther saw Nadia by the fireplace. His eyes widened and he tried to say something. Everyone leaned forward to listen.

"Father?" Arthur prompted.

"Arrest...her..."

...


	8. The Dragon's Tale

_**"Justice, and only justice, you shall pursue…"-Unknown**_

Merlin slammed his bedroom door behind him, leaving his guardian in utter shock. He didn't care for the old man's words anymore. This was the time for actions. No words were going to stop Nadia from being thrown into the torture chamber night after night. He had heard her screams in the dark, her cries for help that fell on the deaf ears of the guards. He couldn't face another second of it. It tormented him as much as they were tormenting her. He had been on edge ever since Uther had uttered those fateful words. Oh Arthur had tried to reason with his father. He had tried protesting, but ultimately, Uther's hatred of magic had enforced his iron will against Arthur and ending only in creating a rift between them both. Now it was Merlin's turn to try, and he knew exactly what he had to do, even if it did not lead him down to the cells.

There was only one being that could give him the actions to release her.

The Dragon.

When Gaius had fallen asleep, Merlin crept out into the night. Taking his chestnut with him, he fled the city, not looking back, blocking his ears from the relentless screams.

….

Arthur awoke, startled. He was alone in his chambers. The curtains had not been opened, there was no breakfast on the table and there was no sign of anyone entering since last night.

His natural reaction was anger of course. After all it was Merlin. But after his morning haze lifted, worry crept into his heart. The last time Merlin went missing, he almost died because they were not quick enough. Now he was gone again. Dressing as fast as he possibly could, Arthur ran down towards Gaius' chambers. When his worst fears were confirmed, Arthur had no second thoughts as to what he had to do.

He ordered his guards to search the entire city. He himself soon realised Merlin's horse was missing, and took his own to organise a search party outside the city. About an hour later, he, Sir Gwaine, Sir Lancelot and Sir Leon were galloping outside the walls at breakneck speeds, armed to the teeth and driven by the loss of their friend.

….

Nadia was thrown to the cold, hard ground of her cell with a rough, uncaring arm. She couldn't move through the pain. Breathing was difficult, more difficult than it had ever been. Every part of her ached and strained to heal, but the lack of water made it impossible to even see. She was blind, hurt and half-dead.

There had been questions, so many questions. _Where have you been hiding? What enchantments did you cast over the King? What spell did you cast over Prince Arthur to make him trust you? Where did you steal the dress? Whose form did you steal?_

They were ignorant of the nymphs' ways. They believed they were more spirits than beings and had to inhabit a body to leave their homes. They were also under the impression she had cast enchantments over the King, Arthur and Merlin. How else would things have worked out the way they did? They were convinced that because she was a being of magic, not something she chose, that she was corrupt and was trying to bring Camelot to its knees as revenge for the loss of her father.

At times, she had wanted to. As soon as she had set eyes on the King, an unnatural anger had swirled inside her, waiting to be released with a single word or chant, but she had refrained herself. After all, it was not her destiny to kill the King. That was another's…

By now she had given up hope. She had dearly clung to the idea that Arthur could save her from her nightly torture, but she had misjudged Uther's determination to have her give him everything she had. She was doomed to remain here forever, but she clung deep inside to what she had seen in Merlin's incredible mind, and that he would do whatever it took to save her.

….

A torrent of wind signalled the Dragon's arrival. Merlin remained unmoved by its force, but only just. Had his focus slipped for a moment on his goal, he would have been knocked to his feet, but there was no change in his determination.

The Dragon's rustic scales glowed strangely in the moonlight, but there was no stronger glow than the gold of his deep wise eyes. His teeth were as razor sharp as any sword, his breath as hot as a summer's day. When he spoke, his voice was deep and gravelled, showing truly his great age.

"So young warlock, we meet again it seems."

Merlin nodded in respect. "You know what I have come to ask of you." He said, head held high once more.

"You want to know how to free the nymph girl. Am I correct?" said the Dragon, lowering his head to be at level with Merlin's own.

"Yes." Merlin looked into the gold eyes, memories of past encounters flooding his mind. Excalibur, Mordrid, Morgana…

"The time is nigh upon you Merlin that you meet your final destiny." The Dragon went on. "The nymph plays a greater part in this than you could imagine. She will shape Camelot's destiny as much as Arthur. So it is your duty to protect her just as much as it is to protect Camelot."

"But how do I do that? She's under a group of 10 armed guards!" Merlin protested.

"Patience, young warlock! Do you not trust me to give you what you have asked for?" The Dragon roared as loud as he dared.

"I trust you, but so far you have not said a word about how I am to save her." He said through toughly gritted teeth.

"That is there is more to what you have to do than a simple list of instructions. First you must listen carefully to the story I have to tell you." The Dragon took a pause before continuing.

"Long before Uther took reign over Camelot, there were in place four protectors of the city. They were the most powerful beings the world had ever seen, and it was their duty to stop Camelot from ever being taken. Each guardian represented a different element- air, fire, water and earth- and it is from these that they gain their name. Together they were The Elements, and they kept the peace for hundreds of years. They never aged and could never be killed by a mortal weapon. They were kind and gentle, but at the same time could turn into dangerous enemies for anyone who dared cross them."

"So how were they killed if they could not die?" Merlin asked, marvelling at this miraculous tale.

"I never said they could not die, Merlin, for die they did. When they realised it was Uther's intention to take Camelot, they were, for the first time, divided in opinion. It was Fire's belief they should destroy him, whereas it was Earth's belief that they should allow him inside for who his wife was eventually to bear."

"Arthur…" Merlin uttered.

The Dragon gave a low hum to confirm his answer. "Fire dealt the first blow. After that, there was an almighty battle between the two of them, and in amongst the fight, Water took a hit to the heart. She died in Air's arms, who, tormented by the loss, killed both Fire and Earth before finally taking his own life. They were destroyed by the only power strong enough to kill them. Themselves."

There was a change in the Dragon's eyes. They seemed to melt with his sadness. Nevertheless, he continued his tale.

"They left behind their armour and crowns in that room, and it remains there to this very day, waiting to be filled again." He looked Merlin straight in the eyes, glaring into his soul. "It is time, young warlock, for the new Elements to take their places."

"Who are they?" Merlin said, unsettled by what he knew were to be the next words to leave the Dragon's mouth.

"They are exactly who you think they are. The first Element, Air, is the magic male. That would be you, Merlin. He is the most essential of the guardians, for none could exist without him. Air feeds the fire, the water and the earth so that they can survive. It is true of you Merlin, for none of the others could exist without you.

"The second of the Elements is the non-magic male, Fire. This is Arthur's place in the circle. He can give life, and he can take it away just as easily. His only fear is the Water, but when he is truly determined, he can destroy her too.

"Water is the magic female and the third of the Elements. Your nymph, Nadia, is her re-incarnation. She is the essence of life, but not to be underestimated, for she is more powerful than she first appears. She is silent. She is invisible. She is deadly.

"As for the fourth and final Element, Earth, she is your friend Guinevere. She holds you together, but is easily disregarded. Because of this, Earth is one of the most formidable when provoked. Do you understand what I have told you, warlock?"

"I…I believe so." He whispered, voice hushed by the immensity of what he had been told.

"Then you must listen even closer to what I will tell you next. All four of you must enter the ancient chamber of the Elements. To do so, all you must do is enter the tunnel inside the chest in Arthur's chambers. It will only open to those destined to don the armour it holds close. Once it has opened, follow the passageway. All four of you must open the end wall with your palms to enter the chamber. The wall will disappear and you must walk forward. There you shall find the crowns and armours of the first guardians. Don it and show yourselves to the King. He shall no longer have the power to imprison any of you. "

"That still leaves the problem of how to get Nadia from her cell." Merlin pointed out.

"Not quite. Article 17 of the prisoner act from the days of old states that all prisoners must be in perfect health before re-entering the torture chamber. Use this to allow her leave. Distract any guards that follow you, but do not harm them. Instead, use a simple sleeping charm. Take her to Gaius, for I have no doubt that's she shall be in grave need of a physician. Afterwards, gather the others and continue on your task Merlin."

"What if they ask?"

"The nymph will not protest. She had some knowledge of why you must do what you must. As for Arthur, do not answer his protests with anything but this. Tell him it is to save Camelot from Morgana, for she comes. She comes with great force."

Merlin's head was spinning. There was so much more to this than he could have ever imagined. The Dragon began to spread his wings, but Merlin had questions! So many questions.! But he never managed to voice them, for soon the Dragon had disappeared into the night, leaving nothing behind except a glimpse of a shadow against the night sky.

…...


	9. The Release

"_**Greater love hath no man than this, that a man lay down his life for his friends."-Unknown.**_

_**NB: A special note to all those who have reviewed the story so far- especially Blink**_ _**XXVII**__** and TheSoliloquy I wouldn't keep writing if it wasn't for you!**_

Arthur had no idea where to even start his search. No trace had been left of Merlin- no note, no tracks. Just an awful feeling churning in Arthur's stomach. Gwaine had suggested Avalon, but they had to discard his thoughts. Even if he was right, the journey to the lake was too long. With his father (and the whole city thank god) fully recovered, he had to be careful not to arouse his suspicions. After the sun had begun to set, they had to return to Camelot's walls without him. Breaking the news to Gaius wasn't easy, so afterwards, he remained in his chambers, planning his next move. He didn't notice when the door was opened and Guinevere entered with a small plate of bread and cheese.

She lit the candles then placed a hand on his shoulder. "He'll turn up soon. I promise." She whispered in his ear. Kissing him gently on his head, she walked to the windows to close the curtains. Arthur expected to hear the familiar rattle of the curtain cords, but instead there was silence, then, "Arthur look!"

He turned to face her. She was pointing down at the square with a smile on her painted lips. Looking down, he saw the familiar shape of his manservant walking towards Gaius' chambers. A wave of relief and euphoria washed over Arthur, followed momentarily by both anger and confusion. He headed for the door, followed closely by Gwen who had to jog to keep up with his quickening pace.

When he reached the chambers, Arthur knocked heavily then waited. There was a scraping of chairs against the floorboards, and then the door swung open to reveal an extremely tired Merlin, who was taken aback, then smiled happily like a complete fool. But of course, that was to be expected of him.

"Oh good you're both here!" he said, standing aside to let them past.

"Where the HELL have you been, Merlin?" Arthur erupted, sliding inside, Gwen close behind him. Merlin brushed this off easily, still grinning, eyes alight with happiness.

"That doesn't matter. I found out how to save Nadia."

As he began to talk, Arthur shared his grin.

...

Nadia was...falling? Why was she falling?

The ground rushed up to meet her, leaving a large cut down the side of her cheek. She touched it gingerly with her shaking hands. Blood flowed out quickly, but there was nothing she could do about it now. She was too tired to call upon her arts, too much in need of healing herself. She looked up at the guards who had been dragging her back to her cell again. They had stopped at the sight of three figures, one of which who began barking orders. She recognised the voice, but was distracted by something else. There was a cell she had not seen before to her left, one in which sat a man with long, white, ragged hair. Normally, she wouldn't have been bothered by this. She had seen so many prisoners on her travels to the torture chambers. But it was a tiny glimmer that caught her eye. One that seemed to come from his skin...

No, it couldn't be. She must be imagining things. She tried to ignore it, and turned to face the three figures. Her heart lifted when she saw their faces. The one who was giving orders was Arthur, behind him, Guinevere, and finally, behind her, eyes wide in shock, was Merlin.

How glad she was to see his face again! He looked tired, as if he had been travelling for a long time, but he still looked the same way she had been remembering him for the past however long it had been. He was looking at her with that same look as he had before, only this time, he seemed more...protective. But now she could recognise it, because she had been feeling exactly the same.

His eyes were the last things she saw before she fainted.

...

Merlin ran to Nadia's side, but he wasn't fast enough. Her head thudded against the ground with an awful sound. He stroked her head gently, trying to reach her mind, but it was muddled and difficult to sift through. Eventually, Arthur placed his hand on his shoulder, but he shook him off. If anyone was going to carry her, it was going to be him. The guards beside him simply stood aside and walked towards another cell. Taking her delicate frame in his arms, Merlin walked as fast as he dared, not looking back to see if Guinevere and Arthur were following. Her skin was burning, but its colour showed no sign of inflammation. Her clothes- not the gold dress that Arthur had given her, but a simple white shirt and brown leather trousers- were stained with blood, largely on her back and arms. The sight of it repulsed him but he carried on, determined to reach his home. Her hair was wet with grease, sweat and even more blood. There was nothing more he wanted to do than to sit for hours on end, washing it, brushing it, feeling it run gently through his fingers, watching it glimmer in the gentle candlelight whilst she slept, breathing quietly, chest slowly rising and falling...

He was lost in his thoughts when suddenly he found himself at the door, then in his room, then back in the main chamber, grabbing a goblet of water. It was only until he had reached her bedside and had pressed it to her lips, letting the water drain down into her cracked lips, that he realised what was surrounding him.

Guinevere was beside Gaius, preparing some sort of poultice, whilst Arthur stood awkwardly beside them, watching Merlin, then turning his head to watch Gwen and Gaius at work, then turning again to watch Merlin again. Gaius held his poultice up to the light, stared for a few moments, before lowering it and spreading it on fresh bandages. Gwen wrapped them carefully around her wrists and torso with expert hands.

Never had Merlin felt so protective of someone before. The only person even conceivably close to what he felt in his heart was Freya, but Nadia was different. She...she... He couldn't find the right words to describe it. With it was... And with Nadia it was... Freya obviously hadn't...But Nadia was just...

Why was it so difficult to describe this feeling?

He tried to unravel his thoughts whilst he wet her smouldering forehead. She was twitching almost constantly, lips mouthing unheard words. He bent his ear down to listen closely, but he only caught a few words.

" Time...father...can't...Avalon...Merlin..."

None of it seemed to make sense, but he was glad to listen to her voice again. He watched her for a while, then bade Arthur and Guinevere farewell as they retired to their homes, exhausted from their long days. Soon after their departure, Gaius too excused himself to his bed and left Merlin alone with Nadia. He barely took his eyes off of her, just in case she should deteriorate in the night, or in case she needed more water, or anything in fact. Sleep crept in on him, but he shook it off. Nadia needed him.

During the night, he brooded over his plan to re-create the Elements. Arthur would be the most difficult to win over, but it would have to be when Nadia had fully healed. Judging from the nature of her injuries that could be some time. If only he could talk to her, but she was so closed off from her surroundings with no idea of what she was going on in front of her. He tried to contact her again, but without success.

Suddenly, an idea struck him. Merlin walked around to the other side of the bed and crouched down. He counted the floorboards until he came to number six. This one he gripped by the edges and yanked up to reveal an old worn leather book. He flicked it open at the magic creatures section. Nymphs were right in the middle- the largest chapter in the whole book. Taking the book with him, he sat back at Nadia's side and began to read. Several spells were recommended, but none of them seemed to work. Eventually, sleep overtook him and he drifted off, book still open at the final pages.

...

Nadia saw it over and over again.

"_Nadia Silverback?" he said hoarsely._

_Nadia looked up sharply. "Yes."_

_Gaius smiled. "Well, I never thought I'd see you here."_

"_What do you mean? How do you know who I am?" she asked, looking Gaius up and down._

"_I knew your father."_

How? How did he know? And if he knew, how did he know her? Was he to be trusted? Would her father have wanted her to trust him?

So many questions...

She knew where she was...kind of. She knew she was in Camelot still, but she couldn't work out where. Was she in the castle? Was she in the lower town? She sensed Merlin beside her, and was relieved when he finally fell asleep and stopped worrying about her. He had used up far too much energy trying to heal her, which wasn't going to happen. Of course, Nadia knew how to heal herself, but it was a long and difficult process, only to be even attempted by the likes of her. Even with his power, it took skill and time.

Oh everything was so completely and utterly messed up so far it seemed it would never make sense...

But dear god she was going to try to.

For Merlin's sake.

...


	10. The Awakening

"_**The unhappy are prisoners of a single round of thought."-Mason Cooley**_

There was a flicker upwards across Nadia's eyes. Wait…was there? He couldn't be sure. It had looked as though maybe... No...it had to have been his imagination. Merlin was tired. His sleep had been interrupted by unwelcome sudden attacks of paranoia during the night, which had seriously been irritating when he had awoken to find that nothing had changed in Nadia' condition. She still lay on the bed, skin burning, eyes tight shut. Eventually, he had given up on sleep and resumed his attempts at healing her. He even retried the spells he had cast before. However, he had full confidence that the last spell would have been just like the others, null and void to her unwavering state.

But wait! There it was again! Her eyelids had twitched undoubtedly, just for a single moment. They squeezed shut even tighter, and then relaxed. Then again! Merlin didn't know if this was a good thing or not, so he took her hand and felt the temperature on her forehead. It seemed to have cooled down- still warmer than normal, but not scolding as it had been before. Taking it as a good sign, he tried again to enter her mind. Closing his eyes, he reached out.

When he broke through, Nadia's mind was still muddled, but she seemed to have regained some form of organisation. He prodded a bit, searching for something he recognised. He saw many fleeting images, including ones of him which surprised him. He stayed like this for several minutes, looking for a sign and then:

_You could be a bit more subtle, you know. _

Merlin almost jumped at the gentle sound, before smiling and opening his eyes. Nadia did the same, a lot slower, but they were still open. But that meant he had healed _her_, just like before when she had healed _him_. (Except that time his sleep was intentional and meant for healing purposes and not like the one that almost killed her.)

"How did you-" she began in a quiet and extremely hoarse voice, but Merlin interrupted her with a finger against her soft lips. He lifted the book up to her eye level, open at the same page it had been for several hours now.

"This one." He said, pointing a finger to the enchantment. She read it slowly and toughly, squinting her eyes to get a better view. He observed her whilst she did so, trying his best to adjust the book's position for her. When she relaxed, Merlin lowered it again and tied the cover shut.

"I'll get Gaius." he rose from his chair and walked into the next room, taking one last look behind him as he left, just to make sure he hadn't been imagining things. When he re-assured himself Nadia was watching him carefully, Merlin crossed the floor to where his guardian slept. The dawn lights were creeping in slowly through the windows, illuminating everything with a rose-gold hue, even the tiny particles of dust that was becoming far too common for his liking. Gaius was sleeping peacefully, eyes shut and head lolled to the side. Seeing him in this state, so calm and carefree, made Merlin not want to shake him by the shoulder, making the pyhsician jump and his eyes snap open. Merlin smiled at him.

"Oh! You gave me such a fright, boy! What is it?" he said, blinking his eyes to rid them off their weariness.

"It's Nadia. She's awake." Merlin said softly, turning his head back towards the open door- just to double check. Gaius rose slowly and walked towards where Nadia laid, her eyes transfixed on what she could see through the gap between the door and the wall. Merlin followed close behind him; still giddy from the first rush he felt when she opened her eyes. He stood to the side and watched silently.

Gaius examined her face with an expert eye. "You're regaining your colour…and it seems your temperature's normalising…" he observed, placing the back of his hand against her forehead, just as Merlin had already done-which he didn't point out, which on reflection might have saved time, time he was going to need. Gaius then held up three wrinkled fingers.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" he asked.

"Three. And no, I haven't got any stomach pains, headaches or stabbing pains in my chest, just before you ask." Nadia said roughly, but still confidently. Gaius raised an eyebrow.

"You definitely take after your father." He said, before turning round to pick up a water goblet from a nearby table. He didn't see Nadia's face drop and her eyes dull as painful memories swarmed around her. Merlin saw, and felt a pang of great sympathy in his heart for her. Gaius wasn't normally this insensitive, which aroused his curiosity (naturally), but he had no time to think on the matter. Dawn was giving way to morning, and he knew that if he didn't wake Arthur up now, there would be hell to pay (also naturally, but wasn't there always?).

"I'd better go to work." He announced taking his jacket which was hanging over the chair he had settled in at night. "I'll see you later."

Gaius lifted his head and looked at him in acknowledgement and Nadia gave him a weak smile, which he could tell took a lot of effort. She looked tired, which was strange, considering she was almost sleeping for the whole night. But to let her rest now would take up time...

Giving his companions a last smile, he closed the door behind him and began his usual hurried walk towards Arthur's chambers, with one thing on his mind.

Well, four to be exact…

There was great work to be done.

…...

When Merlin left, there was a sudden…awkwardness, between Nadia and Gaius. She wanted to say something, well not just something, there were many burning questions she yearned to ask this man who claimed to know her father, but she couldn't quite bring herself to speak. It hurt anyway. Her throat was painful -probably from Jugulum Ignis due to the lack of water- and she had no wish to make it any worse.

Gaius handed her the water goblet, which she took gratefully and drunk from in long draughts. She felt its cold touch run down her burning throat and down the sides of her heavy ribs that pushed down on her chest, making it difficult to breathe. With each eager gulp, the pain relieved slightly, which was most appreciated across her arms, collar bone and back on her tattoos that felt like untamed wild fire running across her skin. Why The Creator had made them so beautiful yet so sensitive she would never understand, but it was not her job to question that.

_Best leave that to those damn sceptics… _she thought darkly.

The tension was eventually broken by the physician, who wasted no time in getting to the point of the thing-something she tended to like in people(what was the point in meaningless chit chat when there was things to be done?). It was a simple statement, nothing complex about it, but it would change the way she saw things forever.

"He's not dead."

It was said with the same simplicity as it's words and context, in an uncomplicated plain monotone, as if what he said was on the same wavelength as "I got some bread this morning", but it was the exact opposite. Those three words changed her life. They were greeted first with a splash of confusion, then a world of disbelief, but on seeing Gaius' expression, that changed to shock, then unstable doubt.

"Wh-What d-do you mean?"She stumbled over her words, still trying to grasp what had been said.

"I mean your father of course. He's alive." He replied, voice slightly sigh-like.

Nadia tried to respond, but she was cut off.

"You've seen him yourself, girl! Don't you recognise your own father? Then again, you haven't met him…"

Again, she tried to speak, but Gaius went on, almost oblivious (or inconsiderate) to the fact she had something to say.

"Twenty years ago at the Battle of Avalon-yes, I know of it-, your father, Abandius Silverback, was taken hostage by the King, and a replica of his body was left on the battlefield so that no-one need know. Uther decided death was not enough for Abandius and locked him in a single cell in Camelot's prison- just as he had with you. He is taken for torture every night and replenished every day in submersion."

"What's submersion?" she asked, this being the only question she could actually put into words.

"The quickest way to heal a nymph from battle or torture injuries. By submerging them completely in water. They subconsciously heal themselves, you see. I was going to do the same with you if you made no recovery in the next day or two, but it seems you have no need…"

Nadia was sure she heard another word muttered under his breath, but she couldn't make it out. Gaius continued with his narrative:

"It's a wonder your Elders never noticed the difference between the real Abandius and the replica body, but they had many fatalities that day, as did we. For such a small victory, there was a great presence of death on both sides. In fact it was barely a victory. The only reason the King went to Avalon was to capture your father, which he did, yet he couldn't help himself from killing others."

Nadia said, "If this King is as wicked as you make out, why do you still serve him?"

Gaius thought over this for a few moments before replying, "Because there is a greater purpose behind Uther and his reign. One that I will find most interesting to discover when it ends."

"So you stay out of curiosity?"

"Amongst other things yes. If I didn't, your father wouldn't survive in those cells. Often, the poor man needs more than just submersion to heal properly."

An idea struck Nadia, one that was too intriguing to resist. "So you…have access to him?" she said, pausing to catch her breath.

Gaius raised an eyebrow. "Of sorts. Why?"

"Could you take me to him?"

There was no reply for a long moment. Gaius' thinking seemed to last forever, but when the answer came, she wished it had taken longer.

"No. No, I couldn't risk it. His guard is too heavy and if you get taken down there, you'll get put back in your cell. It would be best to wait."

The last part of what he said confused her, but she never got a chance to voice it, because there was a loud knock at the front door to the chambers. Gaius left to answer it, leaving Nadia slightly deflated in feeling and disappointed. She heard voices, then the door in front of her swung open to reveal Arthur, followed by a slightly perplexed (but focused) Guinevere and a rather determined looking Merlin.

"You're awake!" Arthur exclaimed, striding across the floor to the chair beside her where Merlin had sat before.

"Yes, but I'm guessing by the looks on everyone's faces that isn't the reason you're all here?" she asked.

Arthur sighed. "No, unfortunately. We've had reports from our scouts in Mercia that Morgana's forces are on the move again."

A stab of worry pained her heart. "What? Why would she attack now?"

"I don't know, but we have to stop her." He said, steel-like determination in his voice.

"That still doesn't tell me why you're _here_."

Arthur seemed to be unable to choose the right words, so looked his shoulder to Merlin, who took several paces forward to stand directly beside Arthur.

"Can you walk?" he asked, eyes shining with great happiness. Nadia knew what this meant.

It was to begin.

…


	11. The First Step

"_**But as the water fills my mouth/It couldn't was the echoes out"-Florence + The Machine**_

_**(Drumming Song)**_

_Nadia looked around her, trying to figure out where she was. She knew she had been here before, but for some reason, she couldn't put her finger on it. The white ruin walls towered high above her, crossed with green-leaved vines that poked around the cracks in the old bricks. The afternoon sky was blue and scattered with a few wisps of white clouds to break the heat of the sun. It was a peaceful place, full of an ancient power she hadn't felt before in the likes of a place so ravaged by the rough hand of time. Nothing moved in the still air. Despite the dead atmosphere, Nadia decided she liked the place. There was an aura of greatness once past that surrounded it, one that aroused her curiosity. In the end, she decided to explore this strange place. After all, there was nothing else to do. _

_The main door was rather hard to open, but eventually she managed to shove it open. A large cracked courtyard welcomed her that led onto a large building that looked like some sort of castle… And that's when she realised where was. This was Castle Camelot. But what had happened here? Obviously it was not the present Camelot- she had been there moments before her strange transportation… _

So you're finally here, Nadia_. Said a voice. Nadia was startled. She searched for the voice's source, with her eyes and her mind, but she couldn't find anyone._

Who's there?_ She broadcasted her message as far as she could. Her hand slid down to her belt to the pommel of her dagger. Wait, since when did she have a dagger? She looked down at herself and was surprised. Before, she was wearing only a plain white shirt and leather trousers, but now, she wore heavy black armour everywhere except her arms, which were bare to reveal her tattoos, and her feet, which were covered by black leather boots. The hard armour came down to half-way down her thighs, and from there down, she wore black chain mail. Around her waist was a dark blue sword belt, filled with a rapier, two daggers and what looked like two throwing knives. Across her back was a quiver containing a dozen swan feather arrows and a strong yew bow. Her hands were covered by black gauntlets. The metal in the armour was sturdy enough to protect her against the strongest blows, yet flexible enough for her to wear comfortably. It was certainly like no other earth product she had ever seen before, but she hadn't seen that many of them. _

Do you like your armour? I made sure it would fit you. I was of slightly different build, but the work was minimal.

Who are you? _She demanded again._

_There was a noise that sounded very much like laughter, followed by: _My name is Taryn. I shall not harm you, Silverback. But I am to deliver some advice now you are to take my place as one of the four Elements.

_Nadia was shocked at this._ You were…?

Yes, young nymph. But now is not the time for pleasantries. The time for the Elements to rise again through you and your friends is nigh upon you, and you must know what to do when it does.

_Nadia listened as the strange Taryn began:_

Morgana seeks to take Uther's place once more on the throne of Camelot. She won't rest until she gets it. But she is not alone. Her half-sister, Morgause, and her newly-formed Order of the Willow follow too. Together, there are around 87 sorcerers to take Camelot.

87? We have 2 sorcerers and me! There's no way we can defeat them! _Nadia protested._

Patience, young one. You forget you are not just any sorcerers. Emrys is not a force to be underestimated. Not only is he the most powerful warlock the world will ever see, he is now to be the leader of the Elements. He has defeated Morgana before, and he shall do it again. As for the others, Arthur is skilful with the sword and has great knowledge of the tactics of war. Gwen may not have either, but she will be central to this. She holds Arthur's heart, and soon she shall hold the powers of the entire Earth. You will succeed, but before Morgana arrives, you must undergo the ceremony of ages. _ Taryn said, mystery following each of her words. _

What's the ceremony of ages? _Nadia asked._

Once the Elements are reborn, they must be in total trust of each other. And total trust means no secrets. The Rites are written on the walls of the chamber. These shall be your guide. It is essential to perform this ceremony before the battle, Nadia. No matter what happens, all secrets must be revealed.

But what about Merlin? Arthur will kill him when he finds out what secrets he has kept from him!

It must happen, and it must happen soon. Goodbye, Silverback. _Taryn left her mind, presence gone as quickly as it came._

_Nadia screamed through gritted teeth in frustration. Surely not now, not today. It was too soon… _

_The castle walls began to fade and Nadia found it hard to breathe. She felt faint and began to fall…_

….

Nadia suddenly flew upwards from the water, droplets spraying in all directions. Merlin flew out his arms to catch her as she flew forwards. She was gasping heavily for air, but she seemed to have recovered greatly from her injuries. He had to admit, Merlin didn't believe the submersion process would work, but he was wrong. From what he could see, her skin was completely unscathed, even from the countless lashing wounds on her back. He had also noticed that on her back, her tattoos became much larger and the intricate details wound round into one large symbol. It started at the base of her neck, then twirled slightly to the left, then to right, from where it spun round into a tight circle, then burst forward at the bottom into a sharply- pointed oval that rejoined the circle at the outside. It seemed infinitive and he could have spent many hours studying it, but he was snapped away from her trance by Gwen offering him a towel to dry Nadia's face with.

"Are you alright?" he said, proffering her the cloth. She took it thankfully and nodded her head.

"Did it work?" Arthur asked, eyes hopeful.

"I-I think it did," she said, trying to pull herself upwards. At first it seemed as though she might not make it, but with a strong dose of determination, she was soon on her feet and walking away from the terracotta tub.

"I'm really sorry. I've gotten everything soaking wet!" she exclaimed, looking down at the floor beneath her feet. She looked a little lost, if Merlin was perfectly honest, but he was just happy that she was well again.

"That's fine. I'm sure Merlin won't mind cleaning it up, would you Merlin?" joked Arthur, placing a hand on his servant's back. Merlin gave a wide grin at the prince's humour. Gwen smiled too, placing a hand on her mouth to hide it.

"Do you want to get changed first, and then we can get moving?" Arthur said, pointing to the bed. Upon it lay a very simple yet beautiful dark purple dress and matching shoes. Merlin had been sent into the market place to find something suitable, but had asked for Gwen's assistance as he had absolutely no idea what to buy at all. She happily agreed as it gave her an excuse to get out of Elyan's blacksmiths for a short while. It didn't take that long, although Merlin was sure she had tried her very best to take as much time as she could without seeming too incompetent. She had examined every piece with an expert eye, bargaining just as well with the merchants. She infused just the right amount of charm with the perfect dose of cunning to get her way with them. Merlin was impressed to say the least.

"Of course. I won't take long." Nadia said, smiling happily as Arthur and Gwen began to file out his bedroom. Merlin stayed for a moment, unsure whether or not to leave.

He asked her again. "Are you sure you're alright?"

She looked into his eyes. "I'm fine, Merlin. Stop worrying about me." But there was something she didn't say, something that lingered in her eyes, on her face, yet she wouldn't say. Merlin left silently, pondering what it could be that she wouldn't tell him.

….

The atmosphere was filled with an awkward tension as they waited for Nadia in the main chamber. Arthur watched outside the window onto the streets, scanning the crowds for anything interesting. Merlin sat in his chair at the table, looking deep in thought. Gwen stood in between them both, leaning against the wall for support. She watched them both without a word, analysing them. Arthur was more proud in posture (and in moral), but Merlin was not weak beside him. He seemed older for his years in wisdom, wisdom that he had dispersed to many people- Gwen included- and he seemed to be very aware of things, even when he was focused on something. Arthur lacked this focus when not in battle, but he was not a fool. He had a hard exterior, but inside, Gwen knew he had a softer, more gentle side to his personality, one it seemed came out easily around her. She realised how difficult things must have been for him in times such as this, going against everything he had been taught his entire life by his father, his friends and his teachers, to save Nadia and to save Camelot, and having his father throw the person in jail that had saved his very life and the lives of so many…

_He must be under a lot of strain_… Gwen thought.

A creak from the door beside her told Gwen that Nadia had finished. Both Merlin and Arthur snapped their heads round to face her. Gwen followed suit and saw her standing, hair and skin completely dry, dressed head to toe in purple, delicately decorated with swirling patterns of gold. Gwen's instincts had been right; the dress she had chosen fit her perfectly. It left her painted shoulders bare to the breeze and rested just below her collarbone. It sat comfortably around her waist and hips, and then floated outwards down to her feet that were not visible beneath the velvet curtain. She looked mesmerising, but it seemed like she barely noticed it herself.

"Shall we go?" she asked in her musical voice. Nadia's voice always sounded like that of a song bird, waiting to spring forth it's wondrous melody at the first light of dawn.

"Yes, yes we should go. C'mon Merlin, get a move on!" ordered Arthur rather arrogantly, coming away from the window. It was the only aspect of his personality Gwen disliked- he was far too self-confident. Of course, it came in useful sometimes, like when he had rescued her from Cenred's castle, but in everyday life, it was going to earn him a punch in the nose if he wasn't careful how he used it.

Merlin jolted to life at Arthur's command, leaping forwards to open the front door. He stood aside to let the three of them past, then shut the door carefully behind him. Gwen stayed close to Arthur's side, looking over her shoulder at the scene behind her. Nadia had lingered to wait for Merlin, smiling at him when he reached her side. They didn't speak to each other, barely looking at one another, but they seemed connected by something. It didn't take Gwen long to figure out they were talking telepathically- she had heard many stories about water nymphs, and the mind touch was a common feature- but what they were talking about remained a mystery to her. She imagined their conversation in her head, taking wild guesses about what they were saying to each other.

Her daydream was broken when Arthur whispered, "Come on, we have to be faster. We can't risk you being seen…"

Their pace quickened along the great corridors of the castle. They passed many guards, but to their relief, Nadia was not recognised by any of them, although her posture stiffened when she passed the chief prison guard who was speaking to one of his fellow comrades near the entrance to the dungeons. Her eyes lingered at a long nine-tailed leather whip he gripped in his left hand. The chief paid Arthur his respects, seemingly not noticing the servants behind him He took a double-take at Nadia, but he dismissed her presence and continued his conversation.

When they reached Arthur's chambers, the prince threw open the doors. Gwen was glad to be under cover of the thick stone walls again (being out in the open with a wanted fugitive made her feel slightly uneasy), but there was no time to dwell on it. Arthur was the first to reach his huge oak wardrobe. He flung open the doors in the same manner as previously, and then pushed his many clothes to one side. There were not as many as Gwen had expected, for they all fit comfortably to one side. He stopped for a moment, and then took a deep breath.

"No turning back now." He muttered loud enough for everyone to hear. The truth in his words struck her heart. She was about to enter into a pact that, if discovered, could lead to her facing the pyre once more, and this time, there would be no vanishing old sorcerer to save her. She felt a need to retreat for a moment, but she had no choice. She had agreed to go forward, and now it was time to stick to her word. The fateful morning came flooding back to her as Arthur pressed his hand against the back of the wardrobe, but there was no point in dwelling on the past when the future was to be made before her very eyes. If she could just take the first step…

….


	12. The Elements

_**"Each time dawn appears, the mystery is there in its entirety.**____**Each time dawn appears, the mystery is there in its entirety."-**__** René Daumal**_

Nadia hadn't realised just how nervous she was until now. Mind you, everyone was nervous. The two guys were the best at disguising it, although, as was the case with many mortals it seemed, their eyes betrayed their true emotions. When Arthur looked over his shoulder before entering the tunnel, the fear was in his eyes. When Merlin walked past her, it was in his eyes too. But the worst of them all was Guinevere, who didn't move. Her head and eyes were downcast and almost recoiled when Nadia took a step towards her.

"Aren't you coming Gwen?" she asked softly.

Gwen looked up, doubt spreading across her expression. "I-I don't know…" she whispered. Her eyes were filling with tears.

Nadia sighed. "Guinevere, it's now or never. If you stay here, Camelot will fall. If you come with us, we will triumph. It's up to you."

"But what about Uther? He'll have my head for this."

"I will never let that happen." Nadia protested defiantly. If there was _anything_ she wasn't going to let happen to _any of them_, it was that.

"Come on. You'll just have to trust me." Nadia held out a hand. Gwen hesitated, and then reluctantly took it. They walked together into the tunnel, Nadia leading the way.

As soon as they were inside, the entrance instantly re-sealed itself, leaving the two of them in darkness. Gwen gave out a small squeal of shock and moved closer to Nadia.

"Merlin!" she called out into the blackness.

Silence, and then, "Nadia! Where are you?"

Relief. "We're at the entrance! We can't see! Where are you?"

There was no reply. She felt Guinevere tense up at her side. Nadia listened carefully for any sound. There! Was that him? She listened closer, taking a step forward.

Suddenly, something took hold of Nadia's arm. She jumped back and tried to free herself from the vice-like grip.

"Nadia?" Merlin whispered.

"Merlin! You scared the life out of me!" she scolded, heart beating faster than ever. Even in the darkness she could tell he was grinning.

"This way." He led them on, holding Nadia's hand all the way. She could feel his pulse beneath his skin- old habits die hard- and the warmth it excluded. She held on tightly, afraid to let go.

….

Arthur stood in awe of his surroundings, as did the three others beside him. The chamber itself was very large for one that was supposed to be hidden. How it had gotten past the guards for so many years he didn't know. Despite the chamber being abandoned for so many years, no dust had collected on the shelves stacked high with scrolls, ink and books. No cobwebs hung from the still glowing fire lanterns on the walls. No decay had ruined the delicate dragon decorated mosaic circle on the floor. And most impressively, time had not dulled the four sets of armour on each side of the room.

All of them were black and had different coloured sword belts- one gold, one emerald, one sapphire and one scarlet. The metal was a kind he had not seen before. He placed his fingers underneath the chest plate of the nearest set and saw that although it was stout and thick, it was almost weightless and totally flexible.

Sorcery surely was used to make these…he realised, and jerked his hand away from it.

Two ruby-pommel broad swords lay inside the belt, both emblazoned with gold and silver. It was all of the finest metal work he could have ever imagined. Why his father got rid of such work was beyond Arthur, and the thought that he might be up against it sent shivers down his spine.

Each set was different, he observed. The gold belted set had one topaz- pommel sword and one small gold dagger. Both the sapphire and emerald set had a yew bow, swan feather arrows and a quiver. The sapphire set however, had a sword, and the emerald set had a strange double bladed weapon with a bronze handle in the middle.

"What now?" Arthur asked.

"We take our places around the circle, just like I said." Merlin's eyes didn't move away from the dragon décor on the floor.

"Our places?" Gwen asked.

"You know, the different…coloured tiles." Merlin still didn't look up, something he knew annoyed Arthur to the extreme.

Nevertheless, Arthur took the place opposite Guinevere on the Southern side. He noticed the tiles beneath him were made of red. Gwen's were made of green, Nadia's of blue, Merlin's of gold.

Like the belts...

"And now?" Gwen asked.

Merlin's eyes widened at what he was reading.

"What is it, Merlin?" Arthur said.

"It says Qui custodit Camelot Credendum est. Nulla fides sine castitate. Sed inter arcana qui hoc castrum tuendum, Rex civibus. Aliquam ut nunc oportet enuntiare."

"What does it mean?" said Gwen.

"It means, Those who guard Camelot must trust another. There is no trust without honesty. No secrets are held between those who protect this castle, this king, the citizens. Any that you now hold, you must reveal."

Arthur didn't understand. Why would Merlin be so shocked at that? Surely he kept no secrets from him?...

...

_No,_ Merlin thought._ No, no,no,no, __**NO!**_ Not today, surely? It wasn't time! Arthur wasn't ready to know, and Merlin wasn't ready to tell him! If he told Arthur now, it could jeprodise everything! If he reacted badly, the Elements couldn't be formed, and Morgana would overrun the castle. But if he took it well, he could also be persuaded by Morgana that her side was the rightful side and Camelot would fall into her hands.

"There is an easy way to do this." Nadia announced. Merlin snapped his head up to listen.

"Look here." She pointed to an inscription carved on the stone walls. "It's an incantation. It will show each of our lives to each other."

"Will it work?" Merlin asked.

"Of course, if it's done properly."

"Well then, be my guest. Go ahead." Arthur said. Nadia nodded at him in thanks.

She took a deep breath, and began to chant softly:

"Ostende nobis vita Magic,  
>Feugiat,<br>Sapientia  
>Et Pulchritudo.<br>Limites non agnoscimus  
>Ita ut per se speramus."<p>

Merlin vaguely understood what she said, but had no time to dwell on it as his vision swirled and he found himself in another time.

...

_Merlin was in Camelot, he could tell that much. But it was not the Camelot he remembered. _

_The walls were lighter and less worn than he recalled, and the people in the streets were unfamiliar to him. He soon realised this was the past, but whose he could not tell. _

_A small girl with dark hair, eyes and skin ran past him, closely followed by a slightly older boy he could only assume was her brother. The girl was instantly recognisable as the young Gwen, which meant that the young boy chasing her was no doubt Elyan. They were playing together, pushing through any gaps in the crowds they could find. A voice called out behind him, a voice Merlin distinctly remembered. It belonged to Gwen's father, who shouted to them both to return to him, but his pleas fell on deaf ears. The only thing to stop the two siblings were two noble riders on white horses. One was Uther, and the other, the young Arthur. He smiled at the young prince. It astounded Merlin that he was to grow up to become King, because in his childhood form, he seemed much more kind and caring that Merlin had ever seen. There was a distinct aura of innocence surrounding him, one that was certainly not present around his father. __Guinevere and Arthur locked eyes for a moment, but the prince kept riding, urged on by his father._

_Merlin thought it was all rather sweet, but suddenly, he found himself pulled forwards in time to when Gwen was much older, around 13 years old. She had certainly grown into a young woman, but still clung to a sliver of childhood in her teenage years. From what her father was saying, Merlin took it that Guinevere had just returned home from her first day at work in the castle. She chatted eagerly about her duties, the Lady Morgana, the servants, the King, but mostly about Arthur. Elyan pointed this out to her and she blushed. Her father gave a hearty chuckle and patted Gwen on the shoulder. Gwen seemed disappointed, but she continued with her narrative. _

_Most of Gwen's memories from that moment onwards were about her work in the castle, but the final one he found the most intriguing. Guinevere was in Morgana's chambers, which would have been considered normal if she hadn't been hiding behind a screen watching her mistress take a small wooden box full of sand and place it on a nearby table. Morgana's eyes flashed gold, and a flame appeared from nowhere. Gwen took a step back, almost colliding with Merlin, but to his surprise, his legs moved of their own account. Guinevere continued to watch Morgana, but Merlin was pulled away, and he soon realised he was leaving Guinevere's memory, into that of another._

_He could tell instantly that it was Nadia's life from the simple fact that they were under water. He recognised her instantly, long blonde hair lifting gently behind her. She was fully grown and had an air of youth around her, so Merlin placed her at around 20 years old- or at least, from her form, as she still seemed to be in her early twenties now. She was with another nymoh, who Merlin placed as being her mother. She too was beautiful. Her skin was olive-tanned and her hair so blonde it looked white. Her eyes were of the sharpest green and her cheekbones were high, defining her face like that of Venus. _

_Nadia whispered something to her mother-why Merlin couldn't tell-, and she smiled and said, "If you must."_

_Nadia grinned and ran towards an oak bookcase. She took a large leather bound book that was titled in gold lettering 'Healing:Volume One' and sank to the floor, reading in earnest. _

_This was when she began her training, Merlin realised. He watched her for a while, noticing how remarkably focused she looked, as if nothing else in the world existed except her and that book. _

_Time jumped forwards once more, and Merlin found himself on the banks of Avalon. Nadia was knelt in the mud, clothes covered in blood. To his relief, it was not her own, but that of another nymph who lay dying in front of her. Behind them in the distance, Merlin made out a vigourous battle scene between Knights and nymphs. They were all exhausted, but Nadia looked worse than some of the dying she was so tired. Her lips formed frantic words to try and save her dying comrade, but he could not be saved. __He died in her arms. _

_Nadia tried to grieve, but she was wrenched from his cold body to heal the hundreds of others that lay around her. No-one noticed the tears on her cheeks._

_It was not a happy memory, but the next was no better. Again, she was on the banks of Avalon, and again she was crying, but she was not alone. Beside her sat Kilgarrah, the Great Dragon. He told her of Camelot, of her future and her destiny. She protested definantly, but the Dragon overrode her shouts. He became tired of her and took four draughts of water from the Lake. Nadia strecthed out a hand towards the water, but it recoiled from her touch, leaving the lake bed bare to the open air. Two more tears spilled over._

_Merlin was glad to have a change in memory. The last were so saddening, he thought he too might join her in her crying, but her last shown memory was one he remembered well. They were in Uther's chambers, trying to heal the ill King, but Nadia was running out of ideas. She collapsed to the floor beside the fireplace and buried her face in her hands. Merlin sat down slowly beside her and placed a gentle arm around her shoulder. He took her hand away from her face and held it in his. She buried her face in his chest and watched the firelight dance on the walls. The present Merlin was almost lost in the memory once more, before it vanished, leaving Nadia's life far behind._

_He didn't realise Arthur's childhood had been so strict._

_Arthur was 5 years old, and was having a lesson in warfare with his father. It was supposed to be about Camelot's defence system and how it operated, but somehow Uther gotten on to the topic of sorcery again and was rabbiting on and on about how much they wanted to take advantage of you and show how superior they were. They young Arthur looked straight into his father's eyes, completely innocent and said, "But they were your friends once weren't they father?" _

_Uther sighed and placed a hand on his head. "Yes, son. They were once. Then I learned they could not be trusted."_

_"How did you learn that if they are so good at keeping secrets?"_

_His father smiled. "Because I was better."_

_Nonsense, Merlin knew, but the young Arthur looked at his father in awe and drunk in every word he said. _

_The next memory of Arthur's was when he was about 7 years of age and his father sent him to begin his knight training. The swords were too heavy for him to lift, let alone use one in a fight. So instead they taught him to fight with his fists. They put him up against a huge warrior, a great brute of a man who was far too hard on the prince, dodging and sneering at him, and showing no sign of holding back his enormous strength when he landed a blow on Arthur. Several times he was knocked to the ground, and eventually he had to be taken to Gaius for a horrible bruise on his side. _

_The last thing Merlin remembered of Arthur's fast fleeting memories was one he had always been curious about- that fateful day Merlin was poisoned to save Arthur. _

_Arthur was struggling to keep his grip and knew his time was running out. The cave was pitch black and he could hear the monsters making their way up towards him. He looked ready to give up._

_A small ball of light appeared, illuminating the towering stones around the prince. Arthur was suspicious of it, but had no choice but to follow it. The light led him upwards towards the place where the antidote flower perched on it's ledge. __Arthur grabbed it and climbed as fast as he could out of the cave. The light was familiar to Merlin, but he couldn't make out why. His hand began to tingle, but Arthur's memories moved too fast for him to think, and he soon found that only his life was left to be shown. He thought about how much Arthur had put at risk for him, so much more than what any other master would give for their servant. But not just a servant, Merlin realised, but a friend._

_Arthur's life faded, leaving only Merlin's to be shown. A huge nest of butterflies released themselves inside his stomach at the idea of it, but there was nothing he could do about it now. _

_His first memory was one Merlin barely recognised. He was still in Ealdor, and must have been about 4 years of age. He was with his friend Will, sat around his small wooden dining table discussing the arrival of a strange new visitor in the village. Will seemed convinced the man was a sorcerer, but Merlin begged to differ. They were arguing happily as little boys tend to do, when a small cry escaped his mother's lips. A black boiling kettle had slipped from Hunith's fingers. Before he could stop himself, Merlin's eyes flashed gold, and the kettle returned to his mother's hands before it could hit the floor. Will gaped in awe at his friend and was desperate to be taught the same trick, but no matter how determined he was, Will held no magic powers. He sulked and became withdrawn. Sympathetic, Merlin created a small white flower and gave it to him. Will's beaming face was the last thing he saw before the memory changed. _

_It was a curious thing, watching himself grow up. Merlin saw himself learn many lessons, some harder than others. He saw himself change both physically and mentally, and he saw his mother grow older and older. He watched his meetings with Gaius, Arthur, Guinevere, Morgana, Lancelot, Kilgarrah, Gawain, Mordrid, Morgause, Nimueh and so many others. He saw himself cast many enchantments, and he saw himself save so many lives. _

_The hardest part of his memory lane trip was seeing Freya again. Watching it all over again was just as hard as doing it the first time. He hadn't forgotten her face. Her dark hair, dark eyes, marble skin… He hadn't forgotten her voice, so scared at first of him, then more trusting. Oh why did it have to pan out the way it did?..._

_He watched himself defeat so many enemies- Alvarr, the Wyverns, Grunhilda etc- and all the while, he only thought of what Arthur would say. After all, most of these he thought he killed. That of course wasn't the case…_

He opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the firelight on the walls. His head instantly rolled up to Arthur, who did the same to Merlin. They looked into each other's eyes, trying to read their next moves. Arthur took steps towards him, no expression on his face. He stopped about a pace away, the tension between them tangible in the air.

"You are a sorcerer?" he asked.

"Yes." There was no point in trying to deny it now. He had seen everything,

…"And you saved my life?"

"Yes," Merlin answered.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Nadia tense, ready to pounce at any hint of a threat. Gwen did also, but concentrated more on Arthur than Merlin.

For a moment, Merlin thought Arthur was going to arrest him.

He readied himself to use magic, letting the power flow to his fingers.

Then Arthur held out a hand.

"You have gained my trust, Merlin. Guard it well, for not many people have it."

He relaxed and took Arthur's hand.

"And you have mine."

…

**NB: Just in case you wanted to know, here is what Nadia chants to begin the Ceremony of Ages.**

**"Show us the lives of Magic, **

**Courage,**

**Wisdom**

**and Beauty.**

**We recognise no boundaries**

**So that in each other we trust."**

**Please R&R- a review a day keeps the writer at play! **


	13. The Three Words

_**"Courage is of the heart by derivation,**____**And great it is…"-Robert Frost**_

Nadia was surprised, to say the least. Arthur seemed to be taking this all quite well. Not just the fact that Merlin was a sorcerer and a Dragon Lord, but that Merlin wasn't the babbling fool Arthur so wholeheartedly believed he was. After all, he had saved Arthur's life countless times, sometimes sacrificing more than anyone else would even consider.

She wanted to believe that it was something she should be grateful for, but it just didn't add up. The crown prince of Camelot, son of Uther no less, was taking the side of a warlock? Nadia was definitely suspicious, but she had to wait. They were busy trying to organise themselves for their presentation to the King. (What Uther was going to say, Nadia had no idea…)

Nadia was almost finished putting on her armour. She did like it a lot better than any of her previous sets, she had to admit. It was much lighter and far sturdier than any the nymphs had created, but she already knew that, of course. What she hadn't noticed before was that how right it felt to be wearing it. It was strange, but Nadia felt like this armour was a part of her. She didn't know if it was normal to feel like this about fire-earth metal, but judging by the way even Arthur was reacting to it, she deducted so.

Merlin was struggling to tighten his strings on his gauntlet under-laying, so she walked over to him and tied them together with expert hands.

"Takes some bit of getting used to, doesn't it?" she whispered.

"I can see why Arthur always gets me to do it," he said, lowering his voice just as much. Nadia tied the final knot and looked up into his eyes. They shocked her again with their incredible innocent sky blue, like the water…

…Like home.

…...

They were doing it again. Having another 'moment'. And making Arthur want to barf.

Even though she had finished tying his gauntlet under-lying, she still held his wrist whilst they gazed at each other (totally forgetting that they had work to be doing). Merlin twisted his hand round to hold hers. Arthur looked away to Gwen, who was almost ready to leave.

She looked powerful in her armour, like a warrior princess about to face battle. In a way, she was. She was a warrior of sorts, and was certainly about to become one from what Kilgarrah had told Merlin, and she was as good as princess already.

Her weapon looked just as formidable as she did. Arthur could list its advantages already, but he wouldn't use it himself. A weapon like that would require a lot of hardy arm movement and swiftness that Arthur found difficult to have when not using a trusty sword. Nevertheless, Gwen could definitely handle it. Judging by her build, strength and general amount she so often surprised him, it was the perfect weapon for her to use. If they got the chance…

Arthur had no idea how his father would respond. Guinevere thought that Uther would have no choice but to accept it- after all, he couldn't behead his own son, even if he wanted to, Camelot still needed an heir-, but Arthur was still sceptical. His father had been ruthless enough to put him in prison for getting the antidote for Merlin, and at times like these, Uther's boundaries were pushed father than they ever were before.

Everything was so unbelievably complex. Merlin was a sorcerer, which would definitely get him killed. Nadia was a water nymph who is already being held prisoner in the castle. Guinevere was conspiring with them. And yet, there was no other option but to join them if they were to beat Morgana. Her last attempt to take Camelot was destructive on new levels of evil.

Several times he had to convince himself this was the right thing to do. What if things went wrong? With Merlin, Gwen, Nadia and Arthur fighting, there was bound to be something go wrong to one of them- there always did. Arthur would never forgive himself if something happened to either of them, Guinevere most of all. After all, what had Gwen done to be here? She was neither at the Lake nor at Red Hill, and she had taken only a background role in the whole incident. Yet she was being thrown into the deep end by destiny and fate. It just wasn't right!

His hand tightened on the pommel of his sword which dug into his skin. He unsheathed the sword- he had no doubt he would be in need of it very soon- and, checking everyone was ready, led the way out of the chamber, his friends in tow.

….

"…Is all of this true?" Uther croaked.

"I'm afraid so, Father," said Arthur.

The King shook his head and rested his head on his hands. Nadia tightened her grip on her rapier, fearing his next words.

"You say this is the only way to defeat Morgana? Surely there must be another?"

"If Camelot wants to remain standing, _we_ must lead the way." Merlin said. His hand too was still on his sword, not that he needed it. If Uther even dared try to harm them, he would be severely outmatched, and Nadia still had no problems in removing his head.

"It's for the good of the kingdom, Father," Arthur confirmed.

"You must give me some time to think this over. It's an awfully large revelation to deal with." Uther said wearily.

Anger welled up inside Nadia, and she couldn't stop herself from saying, "There is nothing to think over, sire. If you decide against us, you may as well leave the gates open and leave down a carpet."

She regretted it as soon as the words had left her mouth. Uther's head snapped up to meet her eyes, expression angered.

"What Nadia is trying to say Father," Arthur quickly interrupted, sensing the danger in the situation, "is that there is only one solution to all of this. The Elements are the only ones strong enough to defeat Morgana and the Order of the Willow."

"I have heard enough of what you say is and isn't the right thing to do! I am the King here, something you seem to be forgetting," barked Uther.

There was a moment of silence, before he began again:

"But I cannot deny the truth in your words. Make your preparations, Arthur. I trust that at least _you_ won't be using sorcery?"

"I am no warlock, sire." Arthur reassured him.

_That makes no difference_, thought Nadia, knowing fine well what the prince had to do. She relayed this to Merlin. His shock vibrated through their connection, followed by a questioning, but wordless, thought. Nadia retracted from him, vowing to explain later, and focused on what was going on before her.

"Leave me." commanded Uther. All four of them bowed their heads in respect _(not that he really deserved it)_ and exited the Great Hall, leaving the King alone, save for the two guards at the door.

Nadia caught up to Arthur's strides. "I'm sorry for what I said," she explained, "I don't know what came over me."

"It's alright, I was expecting you to say something along those lines at some point," he said casually.

"You did?" she asked, surprised by his revelation.

"Of course. It would be almost foolish of you not to. Now my Father knows you still resent him for what he has done, and he needs to beware you. He does, after all, doesn't he?" he asked upon seeing the expression on Nadia's face.

"Regardless of my personal feelings Arthur, I am one of the Guardians of Camelot, and therefore of Uther himself. I have to control myself in future, I think." Nadia said decidedly.

"Don't dwell on it. We all have things we'd like to say to the King," piped Gwen. "You're the only one brave enough to say them."

"Brave or foolish…" Nadia trailed off as they passed the entrance to the prisons, eyes lingering on the doorway.

Arthur knew why, and it made him shiver at the thought. He didn't know how cruel the torture chambers were, especially to women who by law weren't even supposed to go anywhere near that terrible place. He had to admire her determination through-out it all. Seven nights of torture, seven days of isolation… And not a single word uttered.

When he was to become King, he vowed, he would make sure the punishments were fair. That was number three on his four-piece list.

1-Marry Guinevere (if she says yes, of course)

2-Allow all citizens to be able to become Knights

3-Make justice fairer

4-…Legalise magic, for Merlin's sake.

….

_Are you alright?_ Asked Merlin, voice concerned.

_I'm…fine…_ she replied, still half distracted.

_Are you sure? You haven't had any water in a while, is that it?_

_I said I'm fine Merlin. Mind you, you are right…_

It had been a long time since she had even felt a tinge of thirst in her throat, almost two full days. _That's odd. _Nadia thought, absentmindedly helping Merlin fold the sheets.

"What's our next move then, do you think?" she asked him, bringing the two corners together and straightening it out again.

"Well, now that Uther's given us the all clear, we should start training, I think," he said, coming closer to her to take the sheet from her hands.

"What kind of training?" Nadia took another sheet from the bundle and passed him the other end.

"We should cover as many bases as possible in what time we have. So if we all concentrate on our worst areas, then we should al least stand half a chance," he explained, spreading his arms to flatten the sheet.

"What kind of areas did you have in mind?" Nadia asked, mimicking him.

"Fighting might be a good start for me, I think. Possibly, defence against magic would be a good one to do…Mainly for Arthur and Gwen's sake…You could teach us some basic healing, that could come in useful."

Nadia balked. "Me? Teach you three about healing in three days? That's doubtful."

"Yeah well I'm pretty sure Arthur couldn't teach me much about fighting in three days either, but it will have to do. We have to work with what we have, not dwell on what we don't have."

"You're right," Nadia said as they drew closer again, folding the long sheet in half as they did so.

Except this time, they didn't draw away.

"Merlin," she whispered, his warm breath gently hitting her skin in caressing waves. "Do you really think we can pull this off?"

He sighed softly, putting a hand on her chin and lifting her head up slowly to look him in the eyes.

"I trust Arthur, and I trust Gwen," Merlin said, "If I know that I can trust you too, then what else do we need to defeat Morgana? We're stronger together."

"I know. And you can trust me, and I trust you. I trust you with my life Merlin. More than that!" she said, exasperated.

"How much do you trust me?" he asked, taking her hand in his. It was kind and light, like tiny rays of sunshine were hitting her hand and warming her heart.

"Completely," Nadia whispered. Her heart was beating fast, pulsing through her at the speed of light. There wasn't a single movement in the room she wasn't aware of. She could sense the dust settling on the surfaces, the light illuminating them as it passed through the windows. She could sense the small breeze outside the walls hitting off the door. But above all, she could sense Merlin's own heartbeat. It was fast, like hers, every thump making a beautiful sound as it contracted and released.

"Then close your eyes," he uttered. Without a second thought, Nadia snapped her eyes closed, darkness surrounding her.

For a moment, nothing happened. Everything stood still, frozen in the moment. Then something happened she would never forget.

Merlin's lips pressed gently against her own, as delicate as rose petals. The gesture took her by surprise, but only for a split second, as dusky warmth broke free inside her chest and she began to kiss him back.

_I've wanted to tell you how I felt ever since I met you,_ Merlin told her, his voice the only sound in the caressing ecstasy of their kiss.

_So have I,_ she said, revelling in the nostalgia.

_"I love you._" Merlin whispered, both aloud and with his mind. Nadia's heart almost stopped beating as it fluttered at the words.

_"And I love you."_

….

_There were many sounds that night._

_The wind in the trees, rustling the branches. _

_The screams of the injured as they fell to the ground._

_But the worst were the drums, vibrating in their ears. _

_The drums of war._

….


	14. The Declaration

_**~"You went where the horses cry**_

_**You've never taken that way with me before**_

_**Did you feel the need for change?**_

_**Guilt smeared across your lips**_

_**I was tired and cold from the window**_

_**You're cold, nothing has changed."~**_

_**White Lies (Bigger Than Us)**_

Over the next three days, almost everything changed right before Merlin's eyes. Camelot became almost void of all inhabitants as the women, children and old were sent into safety in neighbouring allied kingdoms. The guards and soldiers roamed the streets with beady eyes, watching for any signs of invasion. The Knights were training constantly, but for the first time without Arthur, who both taught and trained along side Merlin and the other Elements. Every morning, Merlin would wake, grab a small breakfast before racing into Arthur's chambers to awake him. After Arthur was dressed and ready, they would wait for Gwen and Nadia to arrive then make their way together into the chamber. Once inside, they would take it in turns to teach one another.

Arthur taught them to fight with weaponry, being hardest on Merlin of course, who took some time to get used to this way of fighting. Gwen, having handled a sword before many times, advanced quickly with her new 'Vivamus gladio', as Nadia had identified it being, but Guinevere could never match the standard of Nadia's swordwork. Her rapier was a blur as she wove her way around her opponent, her form almost undetectable. She moved with all the grace and fluidity of the water she represented, never failing to miss her mark. Yet despite her skills, she never wanted to deal the final blow. "I am a healer," she said, "not a murderer."

Gwen taught them balance, which to Merlin's recollection was a skill she had learned from Elyan when she was young. She showed them how to balance in the most precarious positions-on the edge of a sword, on a single finger and on a partner both of these.

Nadia taught them basic healing skills, how to deal with otherwise life-threatening wounds most common in battle. Merlin's magic helped him in this, but she tried to press on him the importance of making that a last resort.

When it came to what Merlin could teach the others in return, he turned to the only skill he knew-magic. Both Arthur and Gwen believed it to be a waste of their time, but after a while, they found something extraordinary. It first started when Arthur was frustrated at being defeated by the first time at Nadia's hand, who couldn't help keeping the beaming smile off her face. He had become so angered at himself that, in his inner angst, the torch on the wall began to flicker and grow. Eventually, it flared in a circle of red light, dowsing the room in a blazing heat. Nadia jumped into Merlin's side and shielded her eyes in his chest. Arthur jumped, then the fire disappeared, fading completely. Naturally, Arthur began to panic that he was a sorcerer, but after a long explanation from both Nadia and Merlin, he calmed, realising that his emotions simply fuelled the newfound powers he had received from becoming one of the Guardians. The same was found to be true for Gwen soon afterwards when one of the stone pillars cracked, leaving a gaping hole right into its centre.

After training, Merlin would accompany Arthur down to the different parts of the castle to check the preparations. Food was being stored in huge masses, both for the army and the travelling civilians. Armour and weaponry was forged constantly, and all of Camelot's defences were put in place.

Then in the evening, after Arthur discharged Merlin for the night, he would go back to Gaius, have a short conversation over dinner, then leave once again and go up to visit Nadia. She was a balm for Merlin's emotions. Whenever he felt frustrated, nervous, tired or confused, she knew exactly what to say and do, never asking for anything in return. He felt so at ease with her, like she was another part of him incarnate. He told her everything, not holding anything back from her. When the day came that Morgana's forces were spotted only two miles west, that night Merlin realised how little time he had left with her, and he was going to make every second count.

So he took up the quill and began to write.

_Dear Nadia..._

….

Arthur was in his chambers, alone, watching the waxing moon grow brighter in the dark sky. A small dragon pendant was in his hand, a gift from his father. There were three more of them- one for Merlin, one for Nadia and one for Gwen. This was their crest, the Pendragon symbol. Pendragon itself meant dragon's head, and it was no mystery as to why his family had gained that name.

It had never bothered him before, the Great Purge. After all, it was all he ever knew. Until now that is. All of Nadia's memories from the Ceremony of Ages haunted him. The burning of sorcerers, the murdering of their families, the blood that ran like a river through the towns. But it was the screams that made his skin crawl. The terrified screeches of the doomed innocent, of their children, of their husbands, wives and parents. He shivered, though there was no draught, no chill in the emptiness. Just the ghosts of times long gone.

A small knock on the door disturbed his thoughts. He bade the visitor entrance, and was surprised to see Nadia slip past the oak doors.

"Good evening, Arthur," she said, bowing her head slightly in respect.

"What brings you here at such an hour? Should you not be resting?" Arthur returned his watch to the outside world.

"I cannot sleep," she whispered, "Find me one person that can sleep under circumstances such as this."

"But why did you come here?" Arthur asked, looking from the streets to the pendant in his hand. He turned around to face her properly. She too had her pendant with her, wrapped on a piece of leather cord around her neck.

"There is something I have come to ask of you, something I should have asked a long time ago."

The prince sighed. "You want to see him don't you?"

Nadia gave a nod of confirmation. "I don't know how much time we have left. I have to at least see my father before the battle. In case the very worst should happen."

"Which it won't."

"You cannot guarantee that, Arthur. Doesn't it seem like a rather random time to be attacking Camelot? We are not weakened. In fact, we are at our strongest in years! Why would she attack now? Unless she has something stronger than us…"

"Morgana is attacking because she can. She swore she wouldn't rest until my father was dead and the kingdom was hers." Arthur said. "She is simply fulfilling her word."

Nadia said nothing, but Arthur could sense her disapproval. All the same, she remained silent.

"I'll take you down to him," he announced, "but we won't have long. Even I have limited access to your father's cell."

She beamed at him, the fire in it's place adding to her radiant aura of happiness. "Thank you, Arthur. I won't forget this, never."

…...

_What did you do to him? The guard spat in her face whilst the whip cracked hard against her back. She tries to bite back the pain, but it was too much for her weak form. It slipped past in a terrified whimper, fuelling the hatred in the guards cold eyes._

_What did you do to the King?_

_Nothing! I did nothing to him, please!_

_Poppycock! Tell the truth, or you'll be burned at the stake!_

_I am, I am! I didn't do anything except heal him!_

_The back of his hand collided hard with her cheek, snapping her head to the right. The guard signalled to his colleague behind him, who repeated the blow. _

_It was at that moment she thought she was going to die._

"Are you alright?" Arthur's voice broke the flashback into a thousand shards, Nadia's breath suddenly returning to her tightening lungs.

"What? Oh, yes, I-I'm fine." She gripped the wall, trying hard to control her reeling mind.

"You don't look it. Are you sure you can do this?" He looked genuinely concerned for her welfare, but she put it out of her mind.

"I have to. I have to see him." Nadia took another step down the stone steps, fighting back the visions.

The pince waited for her to pass him before following behind her. When they arrived, the guards had considerably decreased since the last time she was here, but they still eyed her with recognised suspicion. Of course, they all knew who she was and why she was here, but with Arthur by her side they could do nothing but stand stock still without uttering a single word.

They came to a darkened cell with not even a small barred slit of a window in the wall. The small torches on the walls provided little light, but she could tell there was a crouched figure in the shadows. She pressed herself against the bars and looked closer. The figure lifted it's head slightly.

"Father?" Nadia whispered into the cell. Her words had a slight echo, but it was almost undetectable. The figure stood up, waited first, then ran into the light. He had long silver hair, like the gentle beams of the moon rather than the solid tin shine of a mortals aged hair. His eyes were the same colour as her own, the brown of a hazelnut, but they were deeper and wiser, full of knowledge, wisdom, sadness and hope. Despite his age, his pale skin was uncreased, without a flaw. He was tall with broad, strong shoulders, but his posture was slightly hunched, oppressed by the years of torture and suffering. Along his arms were intricate tattoos of blue-silver, symmetrical to her own. There was no denying it, this man, this nymph, was her father. This was Abandius Silverback.

"Nadia? Is that you? My daughter..." His voice was exactly as she imagined it, deep and loving. She drunk in his words, memorising every detail.

"Father, what have they done to you here?" She pushed her hand through the bars and touched his face. He put his hand on hers, the first contact between father and daughter.

"I am fine. But why are you here? They haven't taken you too have they?" Her father's voice was full of concern, his eyes full of worry.

"No, no father. Well, they sort of did, but not any more. I'm free. Thanks to Arthur," she pointed behind her to the prince, "and to Emrys."

"Emrys? What are-" Her father stopped, eyes widening. "No... Not you! No, no, NO!"

"What is it? What's wrong?" Nadia grew uneasy, shifting slightly on her feet.

"The prophecy cannot be about you! It's too dangerous! I won't have it!" Abandius went off in a fit of rage, punching his fists against the stone walls.

"Nadia, we have to go," Arthur whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder. She brushed it off.

"No...Father, please! What prophecy?"

Abandius grew wild with anger. "Not my daughter... Anyone but her!"

"Nadia, really, he have to leave!" Arthur was as uneasy as she was. Nadia wanted to stay, to be with her father for more than just a few snatched moments through metal bars. But one look into her father's crazed eyes told her he was becoming dangerous. This she hadn't expected at all. She went with Arthur, but her father grabbed her arm.

"Just tell me, have you kissed him yet?"

_What? How did he know?_

She cast her eyes downwards, cheeks burning.

"No...Dear heavens no! No!" Her father threw him to the ground in a fit of anger. Nadia ran from his derangement, fleeing to the safe side of the prince, who snatched her into his side.

"Let's go," he whispered. She nodded curtly and blocked her ears from the screams.

…...

The next morning, there was a lot happening, and without Nadia or Merlin, the workload on Arthur's shoulders became much greater. The two of them had stayed inside, Nadia staying in bed, trying to clear her mind of the shock of the previous night. Merlin, being too concerned for her to welfare to even try to commence with his regular duties, had stayed with her. As for Arthur, he put up with his shock and began to plan out his next move. Not with Morgana, but with Guinevere. Nadia spoke the truth, there may not be so much time left for them. So he had to talk with her, tell her everything she needed to hear, whether she liked it or not.

Gwen came to him at noon, bringing news of Nadia's condition. But before she could begin, Arthur sat her down in his chair.

"Gwen, this...battle that we face, we don't know what's going to happen. And there is every chance that I won't make it."

She immediately began to protest, but Arthur silenced her. "Just let me say this Gwen. If... something should happen to me, I want you to move on. Find a good man, settle down, and leave me behind. Don't live your life in the past. I don't want my death to end your life."

"Arthur..." Gwen placed a soft hand on his own. "I know that our lives are in danger, but please, don't tempt fate."

"It had to be said Gwen."

"I know, but all the same...If you were to...pass, then you must know that my heart will pass with you. It's yours, Arthur. It's always been yours."

They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, the weight of the world lifting from their shoulders for few blissful fleeting seconds. Then their piece was shattered by a knock on the door. They sighed in unison, resentment pouring out into the wasted breath.

"Enter." Arthur called, turning in his seat to face the visitor.

It was a soldier, one with a look of great urgency on his face.

"Sire, a messenger from Morgana is in the square. He requests your presence."

…...

"The Great Lady Morgana Pendragon sends a message to her brother Arthur Pendragon and her father Uther Pendragon. The message is simple: surrender now, and not a single soul shall be harmed. Resist the rightful Queen, and the streets of Camelot shall run red with the blood of both the innocent and the guilty. What be your response?"

The messenger was both arrogant and stupid, but Arthur addressed him with respect regardless.

"You can tell Morgana that when she and her army of sorcerers march up to the city of Camelot, she will be met with only four warriors. The fight shall be between Morgana's army and these four. And when she asks what we are thinking to make such a stupid statement, you tell her, you tell this so called 'Great' Morgana, that she will be met with all the forces of Nature and the Universe combined, and if she dares to even try to enter these walls, that the Four Guardians of Camelot, the Elements have risen again and that they will stop at NOTHING to ensure the safety of this kingdom! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Arthur's voice boomed across the courtyard, rising as the sense of justice and righteousness filled his chest and heart.

The messenger gave no expression on his face, but said a simple statement.

"She said that you would resist her reign. She also said, that if that be the case,then she had no choice. This is war, Arthur Pendragon, and you will pay dearly for it."

…...

Merlin had left the room to fetch water from the well, so Nadia could finally leave her bed without being pressed back down by him. Although she appreciated his company, he worried too much. She walked over to the table, feet pressing against the cold wooden floorboards, where a single white envelope and a red fully bloomed rose sat. They were there when she entered the chambers the previous night, but what with everyone fussing about her, there was no way she could have read it.

She tore it open with care and read the carefully written words that balckened the pale parchment.

_Dear Nadia,_

_When you read this letter, I imagine that war with Morgana and Morgause will have been declared war, and our fleeting time together finally given a measure. I know it is not long, as is the time we have already spent with each other. But I know that I love you, and nothing is going to change that. _

_I have shared everything with you, and you with me. We have seen each others lives together. Now we face death together. In life I love you, and in death I shall love you too. _

_Yours for eternity,_

_Merlin._

_P.S.__Cor meum cor tuum, quoniam tu tantum pars est de me ut pluvia nubem turbine. Noli cadere, et ieiunium._

The letter was short, but a single tear was still drawn from her eyes. She knew he loved her, and she loved him.

But why was her father so enraged by it?

…_..._

**NB: P.S. Translation (!)**

**My heart is your heart, for you are as much a part of me as the rain is part of a storm cloud. Don't fall too fast.**


	15. The Wait Is Over

_**"It's just the price I pay,**_

_**Destiny is calling me."**_

_**The Killers, Mr Brightside.**_

_Suddenly, everything is a blur of movement. What once was an ancient room filled with nothing but eternally lit torches and old scrolls is transformed into room with four people and their raging emotions. A prince, a servant, a water nymph and a great warlock. They had many names. Of course, they were known as Arthur, Guinevere, Nadia and Merlin to the mortals, but they had so many other names._

_Courage, Beauty, Wisdom and Magic. _

_Miles, Togatus, Confessor, Hostia. _

_Dux__, pariah, victori, Messiae._

_But to Taryn, they had only one name each. _

_Air. _

_Fire. _

_Water._

_Earth._

_Today was the day they were to fulfil their destinies._

…

Morgana's army looked pitifully small, but Gwen knew not to be fooled by appearances any more, especially if Morgana was involved. Each one of the 87 members of the Order was sorcerers. Each one had unknown abilities. And it was up to the four of them to defeat every single one of them. She was scared to say the least, but Gwen was strong. She didn't let her nerves unsettle her. Instead, she used them to fuel her adrenaline. If the battles she had been in before were anything to go by, today was going to be exhausting.

She tightened her grip on her weapon and waited for Morgana.

….

Merlin waited. He had been waiting for a long time, and his wait was almost concluded. He could almost sense the tangible justice that would come at his hand from the battle, but still he waited, expression emotionless.

His mind was primed and ready to use magic at the slightest hint of a sign she was coming. Every tiny wisp of wind wrapping around his skin he could feel. He heard the distant hooves clacking against the ground as the 'army' approached. He could sense their minds already.

Merlin took a sideways glance at Nadia, then, satisfied she was alright, he returned to his watch.

And his wait.

….

Sharp and focused. Calm and clear. Intentions and plans lay out bare. That was how the prince's mind was.

Arthur felt like he was hunting again, keeping an eye on a trap, waiting for an animal to fall for the bait. His instincts and senses were all heightened to their peak, sword hand gripping his weapon readily.

Every breath his comrades took he could hear. Every blink he could see.

The hunter was waiting.

….

It had been a long time since Nadia had been in a battle, even longer since she had fought in one. Twenty years… Ideally, she was hoping for eternity, never to have to witness such a thing, never to have to lay a wrong finger on another being. But nothing ever seems to be ideal.

She had only seen the two witches in the memories of the others, but Nadia felt strangely familiar with Morgana and Morgause. After all, it was almost as if she had been there the whole time, watching everything they did in the knowledge of Arthur, Gwen and Merlin.

Now she was luring them to their deaths. Playing God. It was not a practise Nadia was used to, but now was not the time to take the moral high ground.

Now was the time to wait for her enemies to see the truth. The Elements protected Camelot, and they were foolish to think they could pass them.

The wait was painful, but good things come to those who wait.

Or so she had been told.

…...

Within minutes of Morgana's distant form being visible on her horse, the Order began to attack. Not that any one else could tell though. They began with a psychic attack on the minds of the four, trying to gain control over them. Having around 22 sorcerers each invading of your mind is not pleasant, but Merlin had taught them well. Gwen simply shrugged it off, sending the tendrils of thought in a million different directions. The others seemed to do the same, showing no signs of discomfort or pain in their faces.

As Morgana and her sister neared, the Order surrendered their initial attack. They stopped at Morgause's signal, allowing the two of them to advance towards the four. Morgause halted her horse a short pace behind Morgana's, giving her sister the obvious authority. The black haired Lady looked up at the castle walls, scanning the defences before turning her head down towards Gwen and the others.

"So, Arthur Pendragon. Yet again you choose to try and defeat me. When will you learn?" she smirked, eyes cold.

"I seem to recall we did before, and this will be a repeat. Except this time, I'm going to make sure you both die." Arthur spoke with righteous venom in his voice, like that of a father protecting his children. Or a King defending his kingdom…

"And you expect to defeat me with four warriors? Warriors is pushing it even! Look here, you have two servants! I am one of the greatest witches this world will ever see! And you expect to save yourselves by scaring me with an old myth?" Morgana laughed. It was a cruel sound that chilled Gwen's bones, making her shiver. Arthur didn't respond, instead he stood twirling his sword in tiny circles.

Morgana dismounted her horse and walked to Gwen. "Why are you doing this Guinevere? We used to be friends…Have you no respect for the past?" She laid her voice thick with faked sweetness, but in her eyes there was stone cold ice.

"The past is what fuels the future, Morgana. You should have been careful not to have riddled it with so many lies. Now it has turned on you. As have I." Gwen spoke with a hatred only her ex-mistress could conjure from her heart. She no longer saw the kind Morgana she used to see, but a wicked woman that threatened everything Gwen believed in. And hell, Gwen was going to fight for it.

"I see. Such a shame though. To have your life wasted resisting me when it could have been so much better if you had simply done as you were told." Morgana just irritated Gwen now. She could feel herself about to burst, but she kept calm and said, "Rules are made to be broken."

The witch moved from her and took a step in front of Nadia. She tilted her head slightly to the left, hair blowing slightly in the wind. "I don't believe we've met before. Now you have strangers fighting for you too Arthur! How low can you go?"

Nadia didn't try to bite back any of her emotions. "I am no stranger to this place, Morgana. And I am no stranger to justice and what is right. Your arrogance shall be your downfall. As will I be."

"What is your name?" Morgana asked, eyes boring deep into Nadia's.

"I have several names, but you shall know me by only one. My name is Nadia Silverback."

"You are a water nymph!" exclaimed Morgause, running towards Morgana's side, eyes transfixed on her shimmering tattoos. "And not just any water nymph, a Silverback! Do you not know what Uther did to your father?" Her voice was mocking, not something Nadia took lightly.

"Of course I do. But his actions don't matter, because they are finished. I fight for the future Camelot, the one shaped by his son. One better than you could even dream of."

Morgana and Morgause exchanged a glance, before Morgana moved to Merlin, who met her eyes with calm." You still remain here?" she asked, voice monotone.

"Yes." Merlin hissed.

"Hmm. Pity."

Morgana dismissed him and walked back to her horse. Morgause didn't budge. She stared at Merlin, then spoke with unbelated anger.

"I haven't forgotten what you did to me, Emrys. I will never forget. And I will have my revenge."

Beside him, Nadia tensed and curled her lip. She looked dangerous, like she was going to kill her if she so much as moved a centimetre towards him. This was noted by Morgause with a smirk, then she followed her sister's suit and mounted her horse.

"Get ready to say goodbye to Camelot." Morgana said.

…

Abandius could hear it all from his cell. The drums had started, along with the screams, the cries and the broken shouts of those who fell. He sat in the shadows, trying to block them out, but nothing could stop their relentless tortured sounds.

Nadia was out there. It was the only thing on his mind. His daughter was fighting for the very man who put him in this cursed dungeon cell, and there was nothing he could do about it. Abandius knew the prophecy better than anyone. After all, he had been the one to predict it. But for all his powers of foresight, he could never have known it would come down to this. His lost child…

_When a tyrant sits upon Camelot's hallowed throne, there are four saviours that let themselves be known…_

NO! He didn't want to listen to it again!

_By pale human hand and silver nymph blood, bound by heart, mind and body…_

In a fit of anger, Abandius yelled and pushed his clenched fist against the stone wall. Although he felt nothing, the wall cracked and crumbled at the point of impact. His strength had grown greatly since he was imprisoned, but it wasn't something he was proud of. Strength is only a weapon of fear.

_Two flags blow in the wind before the castle, one of red and one of black…_

…Was he afraid?

_Destroying the black to warp the red…_

For his daughter yes…

_In a flood of silver blood…_

…For himself?

_Blood of eternal love._

He should be. After all he was about to do something pretty reckless.

One scream rang out above the rest.

_Nadia!_

...

No...

Not like this...

Morgana almost had him in her claws. There was nothing else for it! Nadia had to run, leaving her dead opponent alone in the long grass, smothering the plants with droplets of red. Her feet barely touched the ground as she ran, eyes transfixed on her target.

Merlin couldn't see Morgana kick Arthur to the ground and turn on her heels to face him. He was too busy locked in a battle of wills over his mind with an unknown sorcerer. Arthur could barely move. He was bleeding, and badly. But he would live. If Nadia didn't move, Merlin wouldn't, and she wasn't going to let that happen.

Morgana's lips formed frantic words, but Nadia couldn't hear them. She ran past Morgana as her eyes flashed gold. Arns outstretched, she intercepted.

She collided with Merlin, pushing him to the ground. And as she did so, something red hot pierced her armour and skin, ripping open a huge gash on her chest. Merlin yelped in surprise, then looked up at her. He didn't realise what had just happened. Not until it was too late.

It wasn't a normal wound, the magic was powerful. She didn't have the energy left to heal herself. Her hand rushed up to it and she felt blood. Not her mortal blood, but her nymph blood. The spell must have hit a tattoo she realised, as the silver-blue spilt down her trembling fingers. This was her true lifeblood, flowing freely away from her. Now it was settled. This part of her was to die.

The question was, was the other?

...

He thought they had won. They were so close. Only five remained. Morgana, Morgause and three of their warriors stood alone on the battlefield, still fighting for their lives, though it seemed ridiculous. Bodies of the Order lay littered on the ground. Some had been burned by Arthur, others drowned, others fallen in huge catatcysms in the earth.

But then it happened.

A single incantation, and everything was lost.

Her knees hit the ground first, one hand still pressed against her chest, the other holding her upright. Her face was crossed with pain and shock, eyes wide, lips parted in a wounded cry. Merlin took her in his arms, holding her closely. Over her shoulder, he saw Morgana smirk in triumph. She had done this.

"Pectoris subsisto." Merlin hissed, uttering the blackest spell he had ever learned. _For the blackest heart..._

He looked away for a momet as the spell took effect, then as a dead thud confirmed her death, Merlin looked straight into Nadia's eyes.

"Nadia...What can I do?" he whispered, brushing a stand of hair from her face.

She shook her head weakly, but still with all the fire and defiance she'd always had.

Merlin didn't want to accept it. "No, there has to be something I can do, you can do!"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Arthur rise up and see the two of thm together. He too was bleeding, but it was manageable. He came over to them and crouched next to Merlin.

"What happened?" he whispered.

"Morgana hit her with some kind of curse. I-I don't know what to do..."

Arthur put a hand on his shoulder. "There is always something that can be done."

_Nadia, please...How can we save you?_

Even her thoughts were strained_...I-I don't know...I c-can't think..._

_Then who does know?_

_...M-m-my father. Ask my f-father..._

A cry rang out from nowhere in a voice Merlin didn't recognise. _Nadia!_ It screamed. He searched for it's source,yet there was no-one else around but the dead.

And suddenly he appeared from nowhere, just appearing form thin air. A man, no, a water nymph, with silver hair and hazel eyes. He collapsed beside Nadia, taking her from Merlin's arms and sitting her up against a tree. He moved her hand from the wound, took a short look, then pressed it on again, volumising the pressure with his own hand.

"How did you get out of your cell?" said Arthur, gazing at the man in amazement.

"That doesn't matter right now!" he snapped, eyes dangerous.

_This is your father?_ Merlin asked.

_...Yes._

"Emrys, give me your hand." Abandius ordered. Merlin gave it without a second thought. He placed it underneath his own, drowning it in the silver-blue blood.

"Do you love her?" Abandius' eyes were filled with tears and hurt, but also steel determination.

"Yes." Merlin met his gaze with an equal expression, then looked into Nadia's eyes. They were closing slowly, eyelids masking their hazel brilliance.

"Then repeat what I tell you."

_Effingo forma vitae, Nam amor et vita. _

"Effingo forma vitae, Nam amor et vita."

Merlin's eyes flashed gold, and the wound flashed white. He couldn't see the spell's effect unitl the light faded, then he gasped in shock.

Her skin was tightened together again, flawless under his touch, but something wasn't right. Her eyes were closed, but she was breathing. That was something to be thankful for. He looked her over, trying to figure out what it was. His eyes fell on her arms, then he realised what he had done.

They had vanished. Her tattoos were gone, leaving only pale skin in it's place. "She's human..." he muttered, putting a hand on her cheek.

"What's going on?" asked Gwen, who ran up to them, face smeared with other's blood.

_It was going to happen Emrys... She was already half-way there._

_What do you mean?_

_She'd gone a long time without water, hadn't she?_

Whilst Arthur explained everything to Gwen, Merlin held Nadia's hand and watched as Abandius disappeared again, leaving no trace of his being there.

"What have I done to you?" he whispered.

...

**NB: Translation time again! **

**These two are from 30 seconds to Mars' This Is War**

**Miles, Togatus, Confessor, Hostia-Soldier, Civillian, Martyr, Victim.**

**Dux, pariah, victori, Messiae.****- Leader, Pariah, Victor, Messiah.**

**These are of my own making.**

**Pectoris****subsisto- Heart Stop.**

**Effingo forma vitae, Nam amor et vita. ****-****Copy and****form of life****, ****for****love and life****.**


	16. The World Changes

"I do believe its true

That there are roads left in both of our shoes

But if the silence takes you

Then I hope it takes me too

So brown eyes I'll hold you near

Cause you're the only song I want to hear

A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere"- Death cab for cutie, soul meets body

Merlin watched silently over Nadia's sleeping form, eyes scanning her for any signs of fading or discomfort. He knew that really she was only in a thinning slumber, but he couldn't help thinking something would go wrong. Twice he had kept watch over her like this, but no matter how bad it seemed then, the situation now was almost off the scale. Merlin had taken away Nadia's...everything. Her almost total immortality, her stealthy strength, her unbelievable speed, her superman grace and elegance, and her heightened water senses. But worst of all, Merlin believed that she may not be able to heal any more. Not the way she used to any way... She couldn't heal stab wounds with a piece of dampened cloth and a few breathily whispered words. She couldn't heal air cursed kings within a matter of days. Everything she had ever done, ever learned, ever wanted to be, Merlin had taken from her. And he was never going to be able to forgive himself for it. And he was certain she wasn't going to either.

The moment of truth came when the dark star flecked silk of night fell across the Camelot sky and the room was lit with the fire of the hearth and a few wax-dripping candles. The warm glow of the flames flickered across the faces of Gwen, Arthur, Nadia and himself, and as they did so in that eerie silence, Nadia's eyes slowly crept open. She took in a deep breath as she took in her darkened surroundings, lifting herself up with pale arms. Her now human eyes took longer to adjust to the dark. How was he going to tell her?...

"How are you feeling?"he whispered, putting a supportive hand on hers. Her skin was cool, but she showed no sign of being cold.

"I..feel strange. What happened? Did we win?" Her eyes widened at the sight of Arthur's bandaged arm. "Bloody hell, Arthur, are you alright?"

The prince gave her a weak smile. "I'm fine. What about you?" Gwen's hand wrapped itself around Arthur's. It was she who had been healing him, as the only one who could. Gaius was nowhere to be found, so she used what knowledge remained from Nadia's brief teachings to close up the wound.

Nadia gave him a confused head tilt to the left whilst she thought. "What happened to me?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Gwen asked, eyebrows dipping inwards, leaving worry lines across her dark forehead.

"I...remember...falling."She said "I was falling. Morgana...did something...She tried to curse you, Merlin, so I ran and then..." Her hand flew down to her ribs and lifted up her shirt to where the wound once penetrated the now perfect skin. "Where is it? What-" She paused and took a deep, sharp intake of breath.

"Nadia, I'm sorry, I tried to save you, but it was the only way!" Merlin hurried, words releasing themselves in one rapid breath.

"My tattoos... They're gone..." Nadia seemed to barely notice his words as the harsh reality sunk in. "I'm human..."

"You were bleeding so badly! You would have died! I had to, I'm so sorry! Please, you have to understand why-"

His excuses were cut off when she leant forward and kissed him so hard he was nearly blown off his chair. The kiss was full of joy and passion, as if she hadn't heard a word he had said. He didn't understand why she was so happy about it, but to be honest, if these was the consequences, he was quite alright with going along with it. When she finally withdrew, he was suddenly aware of how embarrassed Arthur and Gwen were. But he had to ignore his brief moment of triumph over Arthur's humility and turn his full attention and confusion towards Nadia, who was grinning wildly.

"Don't you realise what you've done for me? For us?" She laughed. Merlin joined in her smile, but was still unbelievably confused as to why.

"No,why?"

"Merlin, for god's sake, do you remember what I told you when we were in Red Hill? Nymphs can't be around-"

"The noughts!" They finished in unison, the reality of the situation finally taking it's hold on him.

"So you can stay here? With us? With me..." "Yes!" A loud knock on the door broke through the daydream- like moments between them. Gaius entered the chamber and called Merlin, Arthur and Gwen outside. Before he left, Merlin gave Nadia a peck on the cheek and whispered,"Back soon." She flashed another magnificent smile his way, eyes glowing with pure joy.

He followed the others outside with a...slight bit of 'encouragement' from Arthur, and closed the heavy oak door behind him.

"What is it?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest. He could feel his heart beating through his skin with his giddy excitement.

"I'm afraid I don't bring any good news, for any of you, especially Nadia, poor girl." Gaius lowered his voice, but raised his eyebrows in his usual grave news face.

"What's wrong?" said Arthur, bringing his hand up to his chin.

"Uther has ordered the execution of Abandius Silverback for tommorrow morning."

...

Nadia sunk to her knees behind the door, heavy head in pale, untattooed hands.

No...

She listened briefly to Gaius' narrative, but she made up her mind long before he finished. She stood up sharply, taking a moment to get used to the dizzy sensation she had never experienced before. Her legs felt considerably weaker than before, but she put it down to circumstance and humanity, then gathered the sheets from her bed. Tying them all in a long chain, she knotted it around the bed post and lowered it out the open window. Checking the coast was clear, Nadia slid down the make shift rope and dismounted on the cobblestone courtyard.

No-one was in the castle grounds, and thankfully she and missed the guards' patrol. What to do next though? She knew she had to help her father escape, but how? She headed towards the stables, plan formulating in her mind.

...

"...and so he has decided to sentence him to death by the pyre."

A stunned silence filled the corridor, leaving them all speechless. Arthur couldn't believe it. How could his father take such harsh action against what he knew was a balantly innocent nymph? He ran his sweating palms through his hair in a gesture of desperation and disbelief.

"Has he gone mad?" he exclaimed, bringing his arms down with a swift movement.

"He has been stressed, but I wouldn't go that far, sire." Gaius lowered his head slightly, obviously ashamed that he knew this to be the truth.

"Well, how do we tell Nadia? This is the last thing she needs right now." Merlin too was frustrated. After all, without Abandius, Merlin wouldn't have been able to save her.

"We'll just have to say it straight out." said Gwen, voice filled with a choked sadness. It was understandable. Her own father too had been killed at the king's hand.

"Surely there must be something we can do? I can talk to him, convince him to change his mind!"

Gaius simply shook his head. "It would do no good. The mood he's in, it's like nothing I've ever seen before. Except when..."

"When what? When my mother died? Because we all know what happens then!" Arthur's outburst shocked the physician, but Arthur was in an uncontrollable fit of rage.

"Arthur...stop." whispered Gwen, placing a hand on his arm.

"It's best we tell her now, so that she can go and see him before the morning comes." Merlin said, turning back towards the chambers. He saw his manservant take a deep breath before pushing the door open to reveal an empty bed, an open window and a make-shift rope made from bed sheets that had previously laid on the bed in the corner. His anger forgot itself immediately and disappeared as worry smashed itself through his beating heart.

"Where is she?" Gwen exclaimed, eyes scanning the room.

"She must have heard us..." Merlin ran towards the window and looked out onto the courtyard, closely followed by Arthur. Over his shoulder, Arthur could just make out two figures hiding in the darkness. One was Nadia, who stood beside a horse, speaking in earnest to the hooded man astride a chestnut horse. This was obviously Abandius, but he showed no sign of wanting to leave. Eventually, Nadia smacked his horse's leg, making it rear and gallop away into the night's creeping shadows. Abanduis said something over his shoulder to her, but his words were lost on the wind. She watched her father leave for a few brief moments, then went back towards the castle, tears staining her pale face, clearly visible even from their great height and distance. Her head snapped up towards the window, and she saw Merlin and Arthur standing there, watching her silently. She dropped her head, shrugged slightly, then began the ascent up the stone steps to the castle entrance. How the hell she had done it, Arthur had no idea, but he was the only thing he cared about now was the anxious knot twisting in his stomach at the thought of his father's reaction to his longest prisoner's escape. It wasn't going to be pretty. He helped Merlin haul in the bed sheets and closed the window, before he realised that upon his dear friend's face, there too were tears. These were to be the first of many he would shed, and they were to be the beginning of a flood shed by those in this chamber over the coming months. The battle had only just begun when the warning bell played out across the night, proclaiming Nadia's victory over Uther.

...

NB: The next chapter shall be the final one! But I am still pondering the idea of an epilogue...


	17. The End Of The Beginning

"How much pain has cracked your soul

How much love would make you whole?

You're my guiding lightning strike."

-Muse, I belong to you

...

It had been a month. 30 whole days. 6,120 hours...and a lot of seconds...since Abandius had left...

That long since Nadia had seen her father...

That long since Camelot had faced another threat like Morgana and the Order...

That long since she had actually been able to sleep for more than half the night without waking up to some horrible nightmare...

All those faces of the people she had killed. All the lives she had taken, and with that, the grief and torment she had given to their families. They told her it was right, but somehow she wasn't sure...

It was on one of these sleepless nights that she went wandering through the castle corridors and up to the top of the West Tower. She often came out into the chill of the cool night air on such nights to watch the moon take it's place amongst the starry night sky. On this particular night, the moon was round and full, sending shimmering moonbeams across Camelot's sleeping town. The only movement was the night breeze swooping around the trees and the regular patrol of guards marching down the streets, and it gave Nadia a certain sense of calm and peacefulness. She rested her arms on the stone and gazed out into the night sky.

When the dawn broke out across the darkness, Nadia heard a small creak from behind her. She froze. Her hand flew to a fold in her navy dress where several sharp knives were concealed-and if that failed, there was always the sword down her back- then she turned to find the source of the noise. The entrance door was open slightly, but no-one revealed themselves. She crossed the floor cautiously and drew one of her knives.

"Who's there?" She called, but there was no reply.

Taking another slow step forwards, Nadia pried the door open, one slight push at a time. No-one there.

'Must be the wind...'she thought, checking down the stairwell to see nothing but fading torches. She sheathed the knife and closed the door.

"Looking for me?" said a voice as she turned back around. Nadia jumped, heart jolting into overtime.

Merlin grinned, the smile showing in his eyes. "You really should lock that door," he laughed, clasping his hands behind his back.

"Even if I did, I'm sure you would find another way to come up here and scare the living daylights out of me," Nadia said, walking over to him and taking his hand.

Merlin sighed. "Still can't sleep?"

She shook her head and looked into his eyes.

He frowned at her. "What about your potions? Have you taken them today?" He brushed a strand of golden hair from her face as she looked away.

"I'd rather cut off my own arms than take those again...They make them worse, I'm sure of it."

Merlin groaned at her. "You said you would! If nothing else, it makes me feel better, knowing you're getting some rest."

"I know, I know...I'm sorry." she whispered, casting her eyes down to their feet.

"Don't be," he said, lifting her head up with his hand. "You never listen to me anyway."

"True." Nadia agreed with a smile. Merlin returned it, skin glowing in the pink-gold light, but it was his eyes that captivated her, shining magnificent light blue.

He guided her across to the edge of the tower and looked out across the city. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Nadia muttered, leaning her head on Merlin's shoulder. He ran his fingers through her hair, raising it up slightly to catch the light.

"Not as beautiful as you." he said, just as quiet.

There was silence between them, but all that needed to be said was screamed from the simple touch of their hands and the glow of the sunrise. In hindsight of her time with Merlin, things couldn't have turned out better in the end. She had found and freed her father, saved an entire city-twice-, helped destroy two of the greatest evils ever to face Albion, and found her place in the world. Beside Merlin. And now she could keep it, thanks to her transformation.

"What do you think will happen now?" she asked him, eyes still on the golden horizon. The light stroked the clouds with pink and topaz, like an artist paints a canvas.

"I have a fair idea," he said, "but it all depends on one thing."

Nadia gave him a quizzical look, but was surprised at how serious he seemed. "And what would that be?"

"An answer."

"Who's answer?"

"Yours."

"To what question?"

Merlin sighed deeply and put his hand on the inside of his jacket. He pulled out something small and held it up to the light. It sparkled gold, but she could tell it was made of silver. When Nadia realised what it was, she gasped, but leaned closer to him.

"It was my grandmother's, you know. But I think it needs a new owner." Merlin turned to face her straight, then took her hand. She knew the words before they left his mouth, but that didn't stop them making her heart almost fly out of her chest when they left his lips.

"Nadia Silverback, I love you. I've never been so certain of anything in my entire life. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

...

SEQUEL SNEEK PEAK! (The Maze) The blonde centaur raised his hand, signalling the others to stop. He took a few steps forward and sniffed at Gwen. She had never felt more fearful, and yet so awkward. Arthur tensed behind her, but, to her relief, he got her thought-message not to move. She knew they were dangerous, but the blonde centaur was obviously doubtful. "Ivan, do we attack?" called one of his allies. Ivan looked her straight in the eyes with a cold stare that chilled her soul. Then he stood straight. "You know the laws. We cannot harm the foals." His voice was deep and menacing, but full of honour and pride. "But Ivan, she is no foal! She is full-grown!" another centaur protested. "It is not her! She is with foal." Gwen was stunned. "I'm sorry, I'm what?" she asked. "It would appear, mi`lady" said Ivan, "that you are pregnant."

...

Final note- thank you so much to those who have r&rd this story! You made it worthwhile. The sequel will be out soon! :D


End file.
